


Echi

by LonelyWolf88



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romantic Comedy, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyWolf88/pseuds/LonelyWolf88





	1. Chapter 1

Salve a tutti!! è la prima volta che posto qualcosa qui su EFP e  
Per prima cosa ci tengo a specificare che in questo caso il mio sarà solo un lavoro di traduzione dall'inglese all'italiano.  
L'autrice di questa splendida fan fiction si chiama LouBlue e se ve la cavate con l'inglese potete andare a leggere il suo lavoro in lingua originale su fan fiction.net oppure direttamente da questo link  
"http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8872636/1/Echoes"  
Ve la consiglio vivamente anche in lingua originale in quanto un po di magia si perde nella traduzione..  
Vi lascio il primo capitolo sperando che vi piaccia almeno tanto quanto è piaciuta a me e aspetto di sapere che ve ne pare mentre mi occupo della traduzione degli altri (non è cosi semplice!!)  
Il mio intento è quello di rendere giustizia alla coppia di Daryl e Carol   
traducendo o anche scrivendo in prima persona (ehm...) tutte le storie possibili e immaginabili per i fan qui presenti, per passare il tempo,per sognare,per tenerci compagnia fino al prossimo Ottobre che si fa attendere con ansia..  
Riporterò qualsiasi giudizio e o parere all'autrice stessa oppure potete farlo direttamente voi sempre seguendo lo stesso link di prima ,se avete dei consigli da darmi non esitate.

Buona lettura!! XXX

 

Capitolo 1

 

Carol trascinò il piccone lungo la striscia di terriccio sporco appena smossa,creando una linea precisa e pulita per poter piantare i semi di lattuga.Il gruppo aveva lavorato sodo per impadronirsi dell'area recintata della prigione e adesso erano finalmente pronti per poter seminare un raccolto.Le numerose spedizioni all'interno della città gli avevano riforniti abbastanza bene di semi e utensili vari,adesso non restava che piantare il tutto e sperare che crescesse qualcosa.Una fonte alimentare sostenibile era vitale se avevano intenzione di avere qualche possibilità di sopravvivenza a lungo termine nella relativa sicurezza che offriva loro la prigione.Carol finì di sistemare la prima fila e si spostò alla successiva.Stava lavorando ormai da ore e avrebbe avuto un sacco da mostrare più tardi , grazie al suo duro lavoro.Era una bella sensazione quella di potersi adoperare per ottenere un cambiamento in positivo.La sua vita ruotava ormai da così tanto tempo attorno alla morte, che era un sollievo finalmente poter fare qualcosa che incoraggiasse la vita,invece di doverle porre sempre fine.Si asciugò il sudore sulla fronte con il dorso della mano e continuò il suo lavoro.Poteva sentire il suo sguardo su di lei anche in lontananza , mentre lavorava tranquillamente.

Poteva sentire i suoi occhi osservarla in ogni momento.Era stato lo stesso con Ed.Anche se le sensazioni erano completamente diverse.Carol era abituata a sentire lo sguardo minaccioso di suo marito su di lei senza avere nemmeno bisogno di guardare per poterne avere conferma.Poteva sentire la sua rabbia e la sua violenza , viaggiare attraverso una stanza affollata,trovarla,e chiederle assoluta obbedienza altrimenti ci sarebbe stato l'inferno da pagare. Ci sarebbe stato l'inferno in ogni caso.Non c'era stato verso,nessun modo in cui poter riuscire a placare Ed Peletier , c'era un vuoto immenso nel profondo della sua anima , qualcosa che forse aveva sperato che Carol e Sophia potessero riempire , ma non sarebbero mai state in grado di farlo.Carol aveva imparato ad odiare la sensazione di sentirsi sempre osservata,di essere giudicata e di non essere mai ritenuta all'altezza.La sua pelle rabbrividiva e tutto quello che desiderava era di potersi annullare,di poter sparire dentro se stessa in modo che nessuno potesse più trovarla,men che meno Ed.

Ma con Daryl era diverso.

Lo sguardo di Daryl non le aveva mai trasmesso la sensazione che pretendesse qualcosa da lei, non era mai stato invadente.L'idea che lui fosse sopra il bus rovesciato,di guardia per assicurarsi che nessuno dei vaganti riuscisse a sfondare e oltrepassare in qualche modo il recinto,la faceva sentire sicura.Non aveva bisogno di girarsi e controllare per sapere che lui era là,l'aria rilassata mentre andava e indietro controllando il perimetro,la balestra sulla spalla.Non aveva bisogno di voltarsi nemmeno per sapere quando quello stesso sguardo blu si soffermava brevemente su di lei , prima di ritornare alla recinzione.Non era sicura di quando fosse successo esattamente, ma sapeva di essere diventata il suo punto di riferimento all'interno del gruppo.Daryl era parte integrante del gruppo adesso, ma lui e Carol erano per primi un gruppo a sé.Era iniziato tutto con la ricerca di Sophia,ma era stato solo dopo averla seppellita che qualcosa era cambiato.Daryl aveva iniziato ad allontanarsi dal gruppo e Carol capiva il perché.Per la prima volta si era occupato di qualcosa che non era unicamente la sua sopravvivenza ed era accaduto il peggio.Daryl voleva indietro i suoi spazi,in modo di non dover mai avere il bisogno di fare i conti con il dolore e ancora peggio,con il dolore degli altri,con il dolore di Carol,con il proprio.

Ma Carol non glielo permise.

Non avrebbe permesso a Daryl di allontanarsi dall'unica fonte di conforto rimasta in questo mondo,il gruppo.Nessuno di loro era perfetto e avevano già condiviso parecchie divergenze su diverse questioni , ma adesso ognuno era per l'altro ciò che un tempo avrebbero chiamato casa.L'unica rimasta.Tutto quello che contava per lei in questo mondo l'aveva perso quando Sophia era morta e ora era determinata a non voler perdere più nient'altro,non senza far niente.Aveva combattuto per impedire a Daryl di scomparire dentro se stesso e la sua determinazione l'aveva visto ritornare all'interno del gruppo,stavolta pronto a stare nel mezzo e non sempre ai margini. Aveva avuto la sensazione che prima di allora nessuno avesse mai combattuto per lui in tutta la sua vita.Quel poco che sapeva dei suoi genitori era che non gli era mai importato abbastanza del loro figlio e che non l'avevano mai protetto così come un genitore è chiamato a fare e aveva visto con i suoi stessi occhi la relazione con suo fratello.Merle era convinto forse di essere l'unico a prendersi cura di Daryl,ma lei la vedeva diversamente.Vedeva in Merle le stesse cose che vedeva in suo marito.Erano uomini pieni di rabbia,violenti, che pensavano sempre prima a se stessi e poi agli altri. Erano convinti di essere leali e rivendicavano le loro azioni come quelle di un uomo che protegge la propria famiglia,ma non era così.

Aveva combattuto affinché Daryl non si isolasse e lo aveva fatto per se stessa,ma prima di tutto per lui e la sua determinazione aveva lasciato un segno visibile su entrambi.Nessuno aveva mai combattuto per lei prima d'ora e durante tutto questo orrore lei e Daryl erano giunti a una comprensione silenziosa ma reciproca che sarebbero stati l'uno il difensore dell'altro,si sarebbero guardati le spalle a vicenda,da tutti anche da loro stessi.Carol non poté fare a meno di sorridere a quel pensiero.Per tutta la vita si era sentita inutile,impotente e non era mai riuscita a reagire.Era divertente il fatto che una persona potesse cambiare la visione che hai sempre avuto di te stesso in maniera così radicale.E a Carol piaceva pensare che aveva restituito a Daryl questo favore.

 

''Sembra quasi che con un po di aiuto potresti cavartela''

 

Il suono della voce di Axel riportò bruscamente Carol alla realtà che si voltò velocemente nella direzione opposta alla quale era inginocchiata sul terreno e alzò lo sguardo verso l'uomo , infastidita per il fatto che fosse riuscito ad avvicinarsi così silenziosamente a lei.Aveva imparato a mantenere uno stato di iper-vigilanza l'anno scorso e il pensiero di avere abbassato così facilmente la guardia la turbava.

Axel si infilò le mani nelle tasche della sua tuta logora ''Mi dispiace,non volevo spaventarti''

 

''Non l'hai fatto'' rispose con calma,tornando al suo lavoro.

 

Axel si accovacciò accanto a lei ''Ti posso dare una mano,se vuoi.Me la cavo abbastanza bene con le piante.Ero solito coltivarmi della roba da solo,tempo fa''

 

Carol era consapevole del fatto che adesso avevano tutta l'attenzione di Daryl.Sollevò lo sguardo nella sua direzione e vide che osservava lei e Axel con un'espressione scocciata sul volto.Carol capì,nessuno di loro era completamente a suo agio in compagnia dei nuovi arrivati.Erano sempre stati un gruppo ristretto,ne avevano passate tante insieme,talmente tante che ora era difficile permettere a qualcun'altro di avvicinarsi.La fiducia era una merce troppo rara e preziosa per essere data via così facilmente.Lei era stata diffidente come tutti gli altri , ma doveva ammettere che non aveva scorto nulla di cui potersi preoccupare in Axel.Era solo ansioso di compiacere e forse un po irritante,ma questo non era un reato.  
''lasciami indovinare'' disse ironicamente ''agricoltura casalinga,giusto?''

 

''è pur sempre una pianta'' disse Axel in sua difesa.

 

''mmh'' rispose carol non commentando ulteriormente.

 

Axel afferrò il forcone desideroso di poter aiutare,nonostante la mancanza di entusiasmo di Carol ''smuovo un po di terreno per te''.

Carol smise di concentrarsi sul suo lavoro e lo fissò ''davvero,non ho bisogno di aiuto''

Axel sorrise e i suoi baffi si inclinarono verso l'alto in un piccolo movimento ''Credo che tutti abbiano bisogno di un po di aiuto''

 

Carol scosse la testa e ridacchiò ''Suppongo che sia vero''

 

Axel rivolse il forcone verso un pezzo di roccia che si intravedeva all'interno di una delle file appena smosse ''guarda,qui ci sono ancora delle pietre''

 

Carol iniziò a tirare fuori la roccia proprio mentre Axel fece la stessa identica cosa,solo che lui stava usando il forcone.Ci fu un urlo e Carol ritirò velocemente la mano quando il dolore la scosse all'improvviso.Cerco di mettersi in piedi ma era stata in quella posizione accovacciata così a lungo che perse l'equilibrio e si rovesciò su un fianco, stringendosi al petto la mano sanguinante e palpitante.

Axel sembrava sorpreso ''Oh merda'' disse ansioso ''Mi dispiace così tanto..non volevo farlo''

 

''CAROL!!''

 

sentì Daryl gridare il suo nome mentre con la mano sano cercò di stringere l'altra

 

Axel era chino su di lei , la preoccupazione dipinta lungo tutto il volto ''stai bene?è grave?''

 

Prima che riuscisse a rispondergli Axel fu scaraventato bruscamente fuori dal suo campo visivo da Daryl che lo afferrò e lo trascinò lontano da lei.

 

''Che diavolo hai fatto?'' urlò a Axel ''Sta lontano da lei!''

 

Carol guardò verso la recinzione dove alcuni vaganti si erano già radunati al sentore del sangue fresco e delle urla.

 

Axel si portò le mani di fronte al viso , con un'espressione confusa mentre stava disteso a terra ''è stato un incidente,amico.Ti giuro che non volevo farlo''

 

Daryl ebbe un guizzo violento nella sua direzione e Axel spaventandosi si raggomitolò in una posizione fetale.Daryl fece un suono disgustato e si inginocchiò di fronte a lei ''che cosa è successo?'' chiese con urgenza ''che ha fatto?'' strinse le dita attorno al suo polso e tirò delicatamente verso di lui,volendo vedere il danno con i suoi stessi occhi.

Carol trattene una smorfia mentre lasciò cautamente distendere le dita della mano colpita.Il sangue aveva macchiato l'esterno del guanto da giardinaggio.

 

Daryl scoccò uno sguardo infuriato ad Axel ''Figlio di puttana!''

 

''è stato solo un incidente'' si lamentò Axel ''non volevo fare niente di male''

 

''è stato un incidente'' confermò Carol mentre si malediceva per la sua disattenzione.Con una smorfia aggiunse ''Sono stata così stupida. è la mano destra,potrei non essere in grado di sparare con precisione per giorni'' era tutto quello che riusciva a pensare.La sua mancanza di attenzione avrebbe reso tutto il gruppo più debole.

 

''Non penso che sia tu a essere la stupida qui'' disse Daryl , rivolgendo un'altra occhiata di disprezzo a Axel.La sua attenzione tornò velocemente su Carol ''Dobbiamo provare a togliere questo guanto per riuscire a vedere meglio''

 

''si,lo so'' lamentò Carol.Strinse i denti e non si lamentò mentre Daryl sfilava lentamente il guanto.Carol lo guardò,la sua espressione concentrata mentre cercava di non farla soffrire ulteriormente e fu di nuovo rapita dai molteplici lati di quest'uomo.Guardandolo dall'esterno qualsiasi persona avrebbe potuto pensare di star guardando un rabbioso e violento villano,e anche se sicuramente Daryl sapeva difendere bene questo suo lato,Carol sapeva che c'era molto di più in lui.Era capace di una grande tenerezza che il suo aspetto esteriore nascondeva.Guardandolo mentre reggeva Judith o anche adesso ,mentre esaminava accuratamente la sua mano sanguinante,Daryl poteva definitivamente essere gentile quando lo desiderava.

L'espressione di Daryl si rabbuiò mentre dava uno sguardo attento alla sua mano. ''è profondo'' disse infelicemente,esaminando la ferita da entrambi i lati della mano, proprio tra il pollice e l'indice.

 

Carol emise un suono frustrato ''Non possiamo fare a meno di utilizzare i bendaggi'' disse sconsolata e ancora più in collera con se stessa ''Accidenti.''

 

''Sta ancora sanguinando'' si alzò in piedi e si protese per darle una mano a rialzarsi ''andiamo,dobbiamo portarti da Hershel''

 

Carol scosse la testa ''Posso farcela da sola'' girò la testa verso la recinzione ''devi tornare di guardia''.L'espressione di Daryl si indurì,ovviamente non soddisfatto della sua risoluzione ma Carol sapeva che la sicurezza del gruppo era più importante '''vai pure,starò bene''.

 

''Ti accompagno io'' disse Axel,mentre si rialzava da terra cercando nuovamente di rendersi utile.

 

''Stai lontano da lei!!'' gridò Daryl con rabbia.

Carol scosse leggermente la testa verso Axel, cercando di fargli capire che non era il caso.Guardò nuovamente verso Daryl e sorrise rassicurandolo ''Sto bene.Ritornerò tra pochi minuti,una volta che mi sarò ripulita''.Sentì il suo sguardo su di lei mentre si allontanava, sentiva la sua preoccupazione mentre attendeva che arrivasse al sicuro all'interno della prigione.I vaganti ringhiarono attraverso la recinzione nella sua direzione attirati dall'odore del sangue che grondava dalla sua mano.Ci sarebbe mai stato in questo nuovo mondo un giorno in cui qualcuno di loro non stesse sanguinando da una nuova ferita?..fantasticò esasperata

 

Probabilmente no.


	2. Chapter 2

Dedico questo capitolo alla mia cara compagna di ship Silvia come simbolico regalo di compleanno,ancora Auguri!!  
E grazie per aver apprezzato e commentato con me i capitoli finora pubblicati..ci vediamo al prossimo XXX

 

Capitolo 2

 

''Ecco fatto'' disse Hershel , tagliando i punti di sutura ''così dovrebbe reggere''

Carol sorrise con gratitudine , ancora un po scossa per il dolore della procedura.Mettere i punti senza nessun antidolorifico non era per niente divertente,ma aveva sopportato di peggio.  
''Grazie.Non pensavo che sarebbero serviti dei punti''

''E' una ferita bella profonda e in un punto difficile perché possa guarire velocemente' Hershel la ammonì ''E' sempre in movimento.I punti interni e quelli esterni dovrebbero tenerla al sicuro in modo che possa guarire definitivamente.L'ultima cosa che vogliamo è che tu prenda un'infezione'

Rick,Oscar,Maggie e Glenn entrarono nel blocco delle celle dopo aver finito di ripulire altre aree della prigione dagli zombie.Rick andò immediatamente verso dove Carol e Hershel erano seduti. ''Che cosa è successo?Stai bene,Carol?'

''Si,sto bene'' rispose Carol nel mentre che Hershel iniziava a bendarle la mano. ''E' stato solo uno stupido incidente''

''Com'è successo?' chiese Glenn , anche lui con un'aria preoccupata.

Carol rise ''Axel voleva aiutarmi con la semina ma invece ha finito per colpirmi con un forcone''

Rick non fu felice di sentire questa cosa ''Axel ti ha fatto questo?''

''Non intenzionalmente.Stava cercando di aiutarmi,ma non c'è riuscito''

Oscar sbuffo ''Si..il ragazzo è una vera calamita per gli incidenti..e beh..sapete,un idiota''

''Non è una gran bella combinazione'' puntualizzò Hershel,mettendo da parte i medicinali. Guardò Carol ''Controlleremo quella fasciatura domani mattina.Va bene,ragazzina?'

Carol sorrise all'uomo dai capelli bianchi che era diventato così importante per lei ''Agli ordini,dottore''

''Oggi mi occuperò io del tuo turno in lavanderia'' si offrì Maggie ''è meglio tenere quella mano all'asciutto''

Carol si allungò per stringere il braccio della giovane ragazza con la sua mano buona ''Sei gentile,Maggie.Ma ce la posso fare anche con una mano sola.Sono un'esperta.Un paio di anni fa mi ruppi persino il polso e me la cavai comunque benissimo'. Non era la precisa verità,era stato Ed quello che le aveva rotto il polso.Carol si rese conto che gli altri iniziarono a sospettare qualcosa del genere,anche se nessuno di loro disse niente,e lei apprezzò.Si alzò in piedi. 'Bene, quelle lattughe non si pianteranno da sole'.

''No'' disse Rick irremovibile ''Non vogliamo che ti prenda qualche infezione scavando nella terra,Carol'' le sorrise ''penso che sarai felice di occuparti di Judy per un paio di giorni''

''Non ho bisogno di un baby sitter''

''Beh,bene'' continuò Rick ''mia figlia si invece'' la sua faccia si rilassò ''e lei adora sua zia Carol''

''Oh divertente,Rick'' disse Carol fingendo di accettare riluttante ''fai leva sui miei sentimenti''

le labbra di Rick si sollevarono in un sorriso ''mi piace giocare sporco'' ammise ''è così che funziona in questi giorni''

 

\----------

 

Daryl continuava a camminare avanti e indietro sulla cima del bus rovesciato,tenendo d'occhio i vaganti alle recinzioni ma anche guardando regolarmente verso il cancello che conduceva all'interno della prigione.  
Carol aveva detto che sarebbe tornata subito,perché diavolo ci stava mettendo così tanto? Scoccò un'occhiata rabbiosa in direzione di Axel che stava docilmente finendo di piantare il resto dei semi.

Axel sollevò lo sguardo e si accorse che Daryl lo stava fissando ''Te l'ho detto,amico'' gli disse ''è stato un incidente.Non intendevo fare nessun male a Carol''

Daryl puntò incazzato il dito contro di lui ''Ti ho detto di non parlare,idiota.Sei fortunato che non ti abbia fatto saltare tutti i denti''

''Se vuoi,andrò a scusarmi con lei un'altra volta'' rispose Axel desideroso di rimediare in qualche modo.

''Quello che voglio che tu faccia è che chiuda quella cazzo di bocca e se dovessi vederti nuovamente a cento metri da lei o anche solo se ti dovessi sentire ripetere nuovamente il suo nome,penso che darò qualcosa da mangiare ai nostri amichetti là fuori'' Guardò incredulo Axel smettere di lavorare a avvicinarsi a lui.Questo ragazzo non riusciva a prendere un consiglio per buono,anche se questo consiglio gli fosse stato ficcato giù per la gola.

Axel allungò il collo e tornò a rivolgersi a lui ''Beh,voi due state uscendo insieme o cosa?''

''Che??' rispose Daryl duramente.La domanda era così ridicola per più di un motivo.Erano nel bel mezzo di un'apocalisse zombie,sopravvivere era l'unica cosa per il quale trovavano del tempo.

''Tu e Carol' continuò Axel ,ignorando il pericolo in cui si stava per cacciare ''sembri essere molto protettivo nei suoi confronti''

''Siamo tutti protettivi nei nostri confronti' ringhiò ''specialmente quando degli stronzi ci colpiscono con dei forconi''

''Lo sai che non è lesbica,vero?''

Daryl sbatté le palpebre e lo fissò incredulo

''Insomma,io gliel'ho chiesto e lei me l'ha detto''

che cazzo c'era di sbagliato in questo ragazzo? Daryl continuò a fissare Axel con un'espressione dura e indecifrabile

''è solo che se tra voi due non c'è niente,pensavo di farmi avanti'' buttò li casualmente ''non voglio pestare i piedi a nessuno ma è passato un bel po di tempo da quando..beh..se capisci cosa intendo''

Daryl sollevò la balestra fino a inquadrare Axel all'interno del mirino

Axel sembrava confuso da quest'ultimo gesto aggressivo ''allora,c'è qualcosa tra voi..vuoi che mi faccia da parte?''

il dito di Daryl si strinse sul grilletto ,valutando la possibilità di sbarazzarsi di questo fastidioso spreco di spazio.

''Pensi di sparare a qualcuno,Daryl?''

Daryl non spostò lo sguardo dal mirino e da Axel mentre rispondeva a Rick che gli aveva appena raggiunti ''Si.Ci sto facendo un pensierino''

''Sono venuto a dirti che Carol sta bene''

''No,non sta bene'' rispose lui seccato ''grazie a Mr merda al posto del cervello qui'

''Di nuovo,sono veramente dispiaciuto per quanto è successo' disse Axel velocemente. Rivolse a Rick uno sguardo implorante ''ti prego non lasciare che mi uccida,stavo solo cercando di dare una mano a Carol''

''Hey!Che cosa ti ho appena detto per quanto riguarda il pronunciare il suo nome?' sputò con rabbia Daryl

Axel fece una faccia confusa ''Beh,come vuoi che la chiami? Com'è il contrario di lesbica?Non-lesbica?Anti-lesbica?''

Daryl abbassò la balestra e scosse la testa allibito ''Quanta erba ti sei fumato,amico?Perché penso che nella tua testa non ci siano rimasti nemmeno due neuroni a farsi compagnia a vicenda''

Rick si mise in mezzo ''Axel,perché non finisci di sistemare l'orto?''

Axel rivolse a Daryl uno sguardo ansioso ''non mi sparerai alle spalle non appena mi volterò,vero?'

''C'è solo un modo per scoprirlo'' rispose Daryl,con un'espressione imperturbabile.

Axel si voltò e con un'ultima occhiata terrorizzata a Daryl, si affrettò a tornare al lavoro.

Daryl lo guardò andare via ''dimmi perché ancora non l'abbiamo ucciso'' chiese rabbioso

''Abbiamo bisogno dei muscoli' disse Rick semplicemente ''siamo rimasti in pochi e la mancanza di T-dog si sta facendo sentire''

''Lui non è T-dog' sputò fuori Daryl tristemente

''No,non lo è..'' confermò Rick.Abbassò la testa ''sono venuto a sostituirti.Hai bisogno di un po di riposo.Sei stato di guardia per quasi tutta la notte''

''Sono apposto''

''Non era una proposta''

Daryl guardò in basso verso di lui ''Mi stai dando un ordine?''

''Vuoi costringermi a farlo?''

Daryl scosse le spalle e scese dal bus fermandosi di fronte a lui ''Se mentre pulisci la tua arma dovesse accidentalmente capitare che un colpo parta nella sua direzione e gli faccia saltare via la testa,beh sappi che per me non sarà un problema''

Rick sorrise ''Lo terrò a mente''

Daryl si sistemò la balestra sulla spalla e si incamminò verso la prigione,rivolgendo un'ultima occhiata minacciosa a Axel mentre lo superava.L'altro uomo spostò velocemente lo sguardo e Daryl sperava che lo stesse prendendo sul serio.Ne avevano passate troppe,avevano combattuto con le unghie e con i denti per sopravvivere e avrebbe preferito andare dritto all'inferno piuttosto che permettere a qualche ritardato pezzo di merda di mettere tutto quanto a rischio.Non era felice della decisione di Rick per quanto riguardava il permettere a Oscar e Axel di far parte del loro gruppo.Capiva il perché,ma questo non significava che doveva piacergli l'idea.Daryl non si fidava di loro.Erano rimasti in pochi e questo mondo aveva già abbastanza incertezze.Per la prima volta nella sua vita,Daryl aveva delle persone che riteneva importanti,all'infuori di suo fratello.Persone per cui avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per tenerle al sicuro.Non avrebbe permesso a una coppia di poveri criminali di essere un problema.Varcò l'ingresso della prigione e si incamminò lungo i corridoi che portavano al blocco C dove dormivano.Entrò e si guardò intorno.

''E' su con Judy'' disse Beth che stava preparando qualcosa da mangiare per cena.

Daryl la ringraziò con un cenno della testa e salì gli scalini due alla volta.Poggiò la balestra sul letto nella sua cella e andò verso quella dove Rick dormiva con la piccola.Arrivò all'esterno e mise la testa dentro per osservare Carol mentre dava da mangiare a Judy ''Hey'' disse per avvisare del suo arrivo.Posò lo sguardo sulla mano bendata e lo fece scorrere lungo tutta la sua figura.

Carol sollevò lo sguardo e sorrise ''Hey''. Riabbassò lo sguardo mentre guardava Judy poppare con piacere ''sono costretta a fare la babysitter fino a nuovo ordine''

Daryl annuì,felice di sentirlo. ''Come va la mano?''

''Bene'' disse Carol impassibile ''ma penso che sarà la fine della mia carriera come pianista.E' un peccato,ero stata ingaggiata per un tour europeo il mese prossimo'' guardò la mano bendata ''ma,a parte questo, Hershel pensa che sopravvivrò' sollevò un sopracciglio e guardò verso di lui ''Vedo che non ricoperto di sangue,posso dare per scontato che Axel è ancora tutto intero?'

Daryl grugnì ''Per ora.''

Carol scosse la testa e tornò a concentrarsi sulla neonata ''E' innocuo.''

''Certo,ho solo immaginato lui che ti trafiggeva una mano con un forcone''

Carol proruppe in una risatina . ''D'accordo.Forse innocuo non è proprio la parola adatta a lui''

''Ce l'ho io una parola adatta a lui'' brontolò Daryl

''Non di fronte alla bambina.'' scherzò lei ''voglio che arrivi almeno a sei mesi prima di dover sentire la sua prima parolaccia''

le labbra di Daryl si sollevarono in un sorriso ''Sta andando in giro con la compagnia sbagliata se crede che questo desiderio si possa avverare''

Carol rise ''penso proprio che tu abbia ragione''

Daryl annuì , e rassicurato dal fatto che Carol stesse bene si diresse nella sua cella per chiudere un attimo gli occhi.

 

\----------

 

Il gruppo sedeva attorno alla mensa comune,mangiando la cena,le uniche persone che mancavano all'appello erano Oscar e Axel,poiché occupati con il loro turno di guardia

''Indovinate che cosa è domani?'' disse Glenn mentre ingurgitava un boccone di scoiattolo

''Un altro giorno in paradiso?'' rispose cinicamente Rick

''No'' disse Glenn , senza scoraggiarsi , ''è il 21 giugno,solstizio d'estate''

Carol sollevò la testa fissando sorpresa Glenn.''come fai a saperlo?'' Era stato troppo faticoso tenere il conto dei giorni e dei mesi mentre cercavi di combattere per la tua sopravvivenza un giorno si e l'altro pure.Il gruppo cercava di mantenere una guida rozza basata sul fatto che il tempo fosse caldo o freddo e così cercavano di stabilire una vaga posizione sul calendario.

''Ci stavamo occupando degli zombie e abbiamo trovato l'ufficio del guardiano'' disse Glenn preso dalla conversazione. ''Aveva una di quelle sveglie-calendario,sapete,di quelle che vanno a batterie e funzionava ancora''

''Quelle batterie faranno una brutta fine'' osservò Hershel ''continueremo a lavorare,anche fino alla fine del mondo.''

''Già,peccato che non ci sia nessuno che possa comprarle'' disse Maggie ironicamente.

''Ricordate quando i soldi servivano a qualcosa?'' chiese Glenn. Scosse la testa ''Dio,sembra passato così tanto tempo da allora''

''Che cos'è il solstizio d'estate?'' chiese Carl.

''E' il giorno più lungo dell'anno'' rispose Glenn.

Hershel scosse la testa ''Non esattamente.E' quando l'asse di rotazione terrestre è più inclinato verso il sole.Questo significa che così,il sole riesce a raggiungere il punto più alto nel cielo quel giorno.''

''Oh..'' disse Carl.

Rick sospirò. ''Stai perdendo un sacco di scuola''

''Tutti i ragazzini l'hanno persa'' precisò Maggie. ''Andranno perse un sacco di cose a causa di tutto questo''

Daryl sbuffò. ''A che cosa servirebbe imparare qualcosa leggendo un libro in questo mondo?Tutto quello che hai bisogno di sapere è sparare con precisione e sapere usare un coltello.''

''Forse alcune persone vorrebbero di più per i loro ragazzi rispetto a ..'' Maggie si bloccò bruscamente.

Daryl sollevò lo sguardo dal suo piatto di cibo ''Rispetto a cosa?A un villano coglione?''

''Non volevo dire quello'' disse velocemente. ''sai bene che senza di te questo gruppo sarebbe stato perso,Daryl.''

''Si'' replicò Daryl con voce strascicata , fissandola, ''nessuno ci voleva attorno fino a quando non è arrivata l'apocalisse e dopo improvvisamente siamo diventati le fottute ragazzine da invitare al grande ballo''

Carol non riuscì a resistere.Iniziò a ridere,coprendosi la bocca con la mano per cercare di trattenersi.Daryl la guardò ,con una malizia raramente presente nei suoi occhi.Gli altri si aggiunsero alle risate,la tensione si alleggerì

''Dovremmo fare una spedizione in città domani'' continuò Rick quando le risate finirono. ''Abbiamo quasi finito il latte artificiale e i pannolini per Judith''

''Mangia così tanto'' concordò Carl prontamente.

''Non più di te alla sua età,amico'' disse suo padre con vago divertimento.

Carl storse il naso ''Terribile''

Axel entrò nella stanza , appena finito il suo turno di guardia come vedetta. ''Che buon profumino''

''Serviti pure'' lo invitò Hershel

Axel prese subito un piatto di stufato di scoiattolo e si diresse verso il posto libero accanto a Carol

Daryl non si disturbò nemmeno a sollevare lo sguardo dal suo piatto mentre pronunciava un secco ''No.''

Axel esitò e deviò verso il posto vicino a Carl

''No.'' ripeté Daryl.Un ovvio avvertimento nella sua voce.

Axel allora provò a sedersi vicino a Beth.

''Oh diavolo,no.'' disse duramente,continuando a mangiare il suo stufato.

L'espressione di Axel divenne confusa e Daryl alzò il viso,inchiodandolo con il suo sguardo.L'altro uomo indietreggiò lentamente e finì con il sedersi in un angolo da solo,lontano da tutto il resto del gruppo.Gli altri non commentarono,continuarono a mangiare,appoggiando silenziosamente la decisione di Daryl.

Carol notò che nell'ultimo periodo questo capitava spesso,appoggiare una decisione senza fare nessuna domanda.Era una prova della loro complicità ma in questo momento era un qualcosa che avrebbe preferito evitare. ''Andrò in città,'' si offrì volontaria. ''Non partecipo a una spedizione da troppo tempo,sarebbe un cambiamento piacevole.''

Rick sembrava preoccupato. ''E la tua mano?''

''Mi porterò un autista,'' disse Carol semplicemente. ''La città è tranquilla in questo periodo. Non dovrebbe essere un problema.''

''Verrò con te,'' disse Daryl. ''Possiamo partire domani mattina dopo la colazione.''

''Mi serve il tuo aiuto per ripulire il cancello a sud,'' Rick gli ricordò.

''Non può aspettare un giorno?'' si lamentò Daryl

''No,'' controbatta Carol, ''in questi giorni i vaganti sono aumentati e continuano ad arrivare.Dobbiamo liberarcene.Andrò con Axel.''

''Cosa??'' rispose Daryl, fissandola incredulo.

''Cosa?'' disse Axel ancora più sorpreso di lui dal suo angolino in fondo alla stanza.

Carol fissò Axel con un'espressione rilassata. ''Tu sei d'accordo?''

Axel era scioccato. ''Ah..si..okay.Posso farlo.''

Rick la stava fissando. ''Carol, ne sei proprio sicura?''

''Si.''

''Quello ti ha quasi uccisa questa mattina,'' sputò Daryl con rabbia. ''Vorresti mettere la tua vita nelle mani di questo stronzo con la merda al posto del cervello?

''Senza offesa,'' disse Axel

''Sta zitto,coglione,'' ringhiò Daryl , per niente contento della sua decisione

Carol osservò le espressioni preoccupate di tutto il gruppo e sapeva che non poteva dire loro il vero motivo per cui l'indomani aveva bisogno di essere solo lei e Axel. ''Sentite , questi ragazzi possono essere parte del nostro gruppo oppure no.Se sono qui per restare, allora dovremmo lavorarci insieme.'' Resse lo sguardo di Rick con sicurezza . ''Tu hai preciso la decisione di farli restare.Io mi sto solo comportando di conseguenza.''

Rick sembrava combattuto mentre lanciava un'occhiata a Daryl che aveva un'espressione illeggibile sul viso mentre tornava al suo stufato,prendendo a forti cucchiaiate le verdure quasi come se volesse distruggerle

''S-se vuoi io posso andare con te e Axel,Carol'' si offrì Beth timidamente

Carol le sorrise ''Devi stare con Judith,Beth.Io e Axel ce la caveremo benissimo,vero?''

''Puoi giurarlo.''

''Allora d'accordo'' accettò Rick riluttante

Daryl si alzò improvvisamente e lanciò il piatto vuoto su un tavolo adibito a lavatoio.Non guardò nessuno di loro in particolare mentre afferrava la sua balestra.''Vado a pattugliare,'' disse mentre usciva fuori dalla stanza

A Carol dispiaceva vederlo andare via ,ma sapeva che quando era in quello stato sarebbe stato meglio evitarlo.Dopotutto,non era ancora pronta a parlare del perché aveva bisogno di fare questa cosa.Guardò in basso dentro il suo piatto,cambiando argomento, ''E' veramente buono,Beth''

''Si'' concordò Glenn prontamente,forse altrettanto desideroso di cambiare argomento per alleviare la tensione che si era creata nuovamente ''Dovresti scrivere un libro,101 modi per cucinare uno scoiattolo''

Il resto del gruppo rise della battuta e Carol si unì a loro,non voleva che nessuno si preoccupasse per lei ,specialmente riguardo a domani.Aveva già i suoi pensieri...


	3. Chapter 3

Salve a tutti ed ecco a voi (finalmente) anche il terzo capitolo fresco fresco di traduzione!  
Stavolta si tratterà di un POV riguardante esclusivamente Daryl..un capitolo transitorio e introspettivo che servirà per aprire la strada per i prossimi,abbastanza movimentati,che stanno per arrivare.  
Ringrazio tutte le persone che hanno trovato il tempo per leggere questa storia,chi ha recensito qui e anche sul gruppo FB e vi rinnovo nuovamente l'invito a recensire e dirmi cosa ne pensate..  
Un ringraziamento particolare va a LouBlue,per la risposta gentile e disponibile che mi ha dato e per aver pensato e scritto questa fantastica storia.  
Sarebbe un piacere per me leggere le vostre sensazioni e i vostri punti di vista..per quanto riguarda la storia e anche per quanto riguarda la qualità della traduzione..

 

Buona lettura a tutti! XXX

 

 

Capitolo 3

Daryl sedeva con le gambe incrociate sul duro pavimento della prigione,dondolandosi avanti e indietro mentre sbatteva a terra ripetutamente il coltello di Carol più e più volte.Il suo sguardo era fisso sulla porta di metallo di fronte a lui,mentre cercava di trovare la forza,in qualche modo,per fronteggiare qualsiasi cosa l'attendesse dall'altra parte.Prima erano passati oltre senza esitazione,dando per scontato che i colpi appartenevano a un vagante che cercava debolmente di uscire.Ma quando aveva trovato il coltello di Carol conficcato nel collo di uno di questi,una paura terribile si era fatta strada attraverso tutto il suo corpo.L'aveva già persa una volta,Dio era così crudele al punto da volergliela portar via nuovamente?Forse si.Daryl non aveva mai capito il senso dell'umorismo di questo figlio di puttana.Quando avevano trovato T-dog e la sciarpa che Carol indossava aveva pensato al peggio.Lo avevano fatto tutti.Uno di quei pezzi di merda di zombie l'aveva uccisa e non erano rimasti che dei resti da seppellire.Lui e tutti gli altri si erano occupati di raccogliere i pezzi della carne strappata e delle viscere rimasti nel corridoio e li avevano seppelliti in due tombe,pensando di star seppellendo T-dog e Carol.

E se si fossero sbagliati?

Cosa sarebbe successo se Carol fosse stata solamente morsa e ora stesse vagando attraverso i corridoi della prigione?Che cosa sarebbe successo se lei fosse diventata una di quegli esseri che avevano ucciso la sua stessa figlia e avesse avuto il bisogno che uno di loro ponesse fine alle sue sofferenze,proprio come erano stati costretti a fare con Sophia?Le labbra di Daryl si contrassero,la sua espressione si indurì.Sembrava proprio nello stile di Dio, tutto questo fottuto circolo di vita e di cazzate varie.Bene Dio,fottiti.Daryl sbatté il coltello nel muro dietro di lui in un gesto violento,con la rabbia che si impadroniva di ogni singola fibra del suo corpo.Fottiti per avermela fatta perdere ancora una volta,cazzone.Il coltello cozzò nuovamente contro il muro,facendo volare via dei pezzi di intonaco di cui Daryl nemmeno si accorse.Si mise in piedi,andando avanti e indietro davanti alla porta,sapendo che doveva riuscire a farlo.Doveva essere lui a farlo.Carol avrebbe voluto così.Daryl digrignò i denti in un moto impotente di rassegnazione.Fanculo,Carol avrebbe voluto essere ancora viva.Scoccò un'occhiata piena di rabbia alla porta mentre ci passava nuovamente davanti.Non sarebbe dovuta andare così.Daryl si sentiva già come se avesse il sangue di Sophia sulle sue mani,come avrebbe fatto a vivere se avesse dovuto aggiungerci anche quello di Carol?Lei non meritava una fine del genere.Forse Dio non l'aveva già fottuta abbastanza con quel pezzo di merda di marito e obbligandola a guardare mentre il cervello di sua figlia schizzava fuori dalla sua testa?Aveva davvero bisogno di finire il lavoro obbligando Daryl a doverla aggiungere alla lista?Aveva voglia di urlare contro questa ingiustizia,ma invece afferrò il corpo dello zombie che bloccava l'apertura della porta e lo trascinò lontano in modo da liberare l'ingresso.

Si sollevò,preparandosi per il peggio.Strinse forte il coltello di Carol nelle sua mani e spalancò la porta con un calcio,il suo corpo pronto per la lotta.Il braccio destro era alzato per proteggersi mentre la sua mano reggeva il coltello al di sopra della sua testa,pronto per qualsiasi cosa sarebbe potuta saltare fuori dalla stanza buia.Strizzò gli occhi per riuscire a vedere qualcosa all'interno del ripostiglio oscuro,gli occhi dardeggiavano da una parte all'altra mentre cercava di trovare la fonte della cosa che produceva quel suono.Il suo sguardo si poggiò infine sul corpo steso a terra,con le spalle contro il muro,le ginocchia sollevate contro il petto.Riconobbe l'esile figura di una donna mentre questa girava lentamente il volto per guardare verso di lui.Daryl toccò il fondo quando riconobbe il viso di Carol ,solo che al posto di quei grandi occhi blu intenti a cercare i suoi,degli occhi annebbiati e iniettati di sangue lo stavano fissando.Le sue guance erano scarne,la pelle pallida iniziava a scolorire formando orribili macchie,marcendo dall'interno.Daryl gelò,incapace di distogliere i suoi occhi dallo zombie che Carol era diventata.Sentì delle urla e sapeva che forse erano state proprio le sue,ma non riusciva a capire se avesse urlato veramente o se il tutto fosse solo dentro la sua testa.Daryl si era concesso il lusso di avere il coraggio di poter ancora sperare,solo per un secondo, e questa era la ricompensa?Non era stato in grado di salvare Sophia,non era stato in grado di salvare nemmeno lei.Solo per una fottuta volta,avrebbe potuto non perdere qualcuno di cui aveva bisogno?La sua famiglia,suo fratello - era come se una maledizione avesse deciso di strappargli via qualsiasi cosa per cui fosse stato così stupido da riporci le sue speranze.

Carol fece un rumore sibilante,mentre si sollevava in piedi lentamente.Oscillava con incertezza, i suoi occhi assenti non lasciavano mai il viso paralizzato di Daryl.Si girò verso di lui e si trascinò fuori dalla cella,la sua fame di carne fresca la guidava.Daryl fece un passo indietro,il coltello ancora sollevato sopra la sua testa ma non riuscì a dare il colpo mortale.Poteva sentire la voce di Merle urlare nella sua testa.Fallo,ragazzo,uccidila.E' la sopravvivenza del più forte.Nessuno si prenderà cura di te se non te stesso.Ricordatelo sempre.E Daryl ricordava eccome.Per tutta la sua vita aveva tenuto tutti quanti a distanza,focalizzandosi solo solo sua sopravvivenza e nulla più nella dura realtà di questo mondo.Ed era sopravvissuto si..ma poi era arrivata la fine del mondo e improvvisamente si era ritrovato catapultato in questo nuovo gruppo e tutte le regole erano cambiate.Era soddisfatto del fatto di essere riuscito a rimanere in vita e basta,ma poi Carol aveva deciso per lui che questo non era abbastanza.Lo aveva trascinato con la forza in questo nuovo mondo dove le persone contavano qualcosa e tu contavi qualcosa per loro.Era stato terrificante quanto coinvolgente.

In principio Daryl si era ritrovato a combattere con questi nuovi sentimenti di appartenenza.Per lui erano completamente sconosciuti ed era pronto all'eventualità di poterli perdere da un momento all'altro.Ma in un giorno come un altro,si era svegliato e si era guardato attorno, tutti si stavano preparando per iniziare una nuova giornata nel bel mezzo dell'Apocalisse,e fu allora che si lasciò convincere che era veramente dove era giusto che fosse.Faceva parte di questo.Tutti gli altri,in questo nuovo mondo avevano perso tutto quello che avevano sempre avuto,ma Daryl no,lui aveva scoperto qualcosa che non aveva mai conosciuto prima.Lui contava qualcosa.Ma appartenere a qualcuno comportava un prezzo da pagare.Significava che le persone potevano prendere il controllo delle tue emozioni.Per tutta la sua vita aveva subito e ne aveva avuto abbastanza.Fu quando conobbe Carol che iniziò a capire il perché stesse cercando di sopravvivere.Aveva uno scopo adesso,un punto fisso e il fatto che Carol avesse bisogno di lui glielo confermò.Il loro silenzioso e reciproco accordo era che lui sarebbe rimasto in vita per lei e che lei avrebbe fatto lo stesso per lui.Trovarono un modo di andare avanti su questo pianeta fottuto con le loro disastrose vite,insieme.

Ma Carol non aveva mantenuto la sua parte della promessa.Era stata morsa e ora lo aveva abbandonato. ''Accidenti a te,stupida'' , disse Daryl con voce rauca,rotta per l'emozione.''Accidenti a te da qui fino all'inferno''.Ma Carol era già all'inferno e lo aveva portato insieme a lei.Daryl strinse la presa sul coltello ma continuò a indietreggiare mentre Carol si trascinava verso di lui,scattando e ringhiandoli contro.Sbatté la schiena contro il muro del corridoio.Era arrivato il momento di finirla,di mettere fine alle sofferenze di Carol.Lo sguardo fisso di Daryl si soffermò sul lavoro che Carol stava facendo per avanzare verso di lui.Tutto quello che doveva fare era un passo avanti e sarebbe stato abbastanza vicino da poterle piantare il coltello in testa.Fallo,femminuccia.La voce di Merle lo scherniva.Sii un uomo.Uccidi questa puttana,non conta niente per te.Sei un Dixon ,fratello.Non abbiamo bisogno di nessuno se non di noi stessi.

 

C'era stato un tempo in cui questa era stata un'assoluta verità.La mano di Daryl si aprì e si richiuse sul coltello,ma ancora non riusciva a colpire.Quel tempo ora faceva parte del passato.Lui era cambiato e non poteva più tornare indietro adesso.Ancora peggio,lui non voleva tornare indietro.Carol aveva rovinato la sua vita costruita attorno a una piacevole e sicura insensibilità.E adesso Daryl non riusciva a ricordare che senso avesse sopravvivere se doveva essere condannato a una vita di solitudine.Si afflosciò contro il muro,abbassò il braccio e il coltello scivolò dalla sua presa e andò a finire sul pavimento.Daryl non fece nulla per proteggersi mentre Carol si avvicinava.Anzi,lacrime di rabbia riempirono i suoi occhi mentre li teneva fissi in quelli di quella che una volta era stata Carol.Era stato sempre in grado di vedere attraverso quei suoi occhi chiari e limpidi e adesso non ci riusciva più.Lei era andata e forse anche lui era andato insieme a lei.Perché diavolo stava continuando a combattere in ogni caso?.Daryl non riusciva più a ricordare.Era stata sempre lei a farlo per lui ma adesso non avrebbe più potuto farlo.Le mani di Carol salirono al suo petto,la sua faccia deformata dal desiderio della carne.Daryl rimase immobile mentre lei balzò in direzione del suo collo,strappandogli via con un morso la carne e i muscoli.Sentì il calore del suo sangue scorrere su entrambi mentre lasciava fare a Carol ciò che doveva fare,non gli importava più della vita che stava ora abbandonando il suo corpo.I denti di Carol strapparono il suo collo in un altro attacco frenetico e Daryl si gustò quell'ultimo dolore,non desiderando altro che raggiungerla in un mondo dove non avrebbe avuto più nulla da perdere.

Daryl si drizzò bruscamente a sedere,nel suo materasso,con il cuore che martellava,il rumore assordante del sangue ancora nelle sue orecchie.Si afferrò il collo mentre il sudore colava sulle palpebre.Non c'era nessuna ferita,non lo stavano mangiando vivo.''Cazzo'' disse con voce roca,cercando di scrollarsi di dosso l'orrore del suo incubo,ancora perseguitato dall'immagine onirica di quello che aveva appena vissuto.Guardò verso il blocco di celle nell'oscurità,cercando di capire se aveva svegliato qualcuno a causa dei suoi incubi,ma non sentiva che il silenzio.Emise un respiro spezzato,cercando di riguadagnare il controllo.Si passò le mani tra i capelli e le strofinò sul suo viso sudato.Gli incubi erano qualcosa di normale per tutti,al giorno d'oggi,ma questo era stato veramente assurdo,anche per gli standard dell'Apocalisse.Improvvisamente Daryl ebbe questo terribile sospetto che non fosse stato semplicemente solo un sogno.La paura lo spinse ad alzarsi e quasi a correre per andare a controllare la cella dove solitamente Carol dormiva.Arrivò all'esterno e esitò prima di guardare dentro,ancora cercando di distinguere il sogno dalla realtà.Aveva bisogno di sapere che lei era là dentro,che stava dormendo in uno di quei scomodissimi materassi dei letti della prigione.Aveva bisogno che il suo ricordo di come l'aveva trovata e di come l'aveva portata al sicuro fosse quello che era veramente accaduto.Si fece forza e fece un passo avanti,guardando all'interno della cella buia.Il sollievo pervase il suo corpo non appena vide la sagoma di Carol tranquillamente addormentata.Il viso rilassato nel sonno,le preoccupazioni che l'avevano perseguitata sparite mentre sognava i suoi sogni.Daryl si accasciò contro lo stipite della porta e continuò a fissarla.Sperava che i suoi sogni fossero infinitamente più dolci del suo.

La coperta di Carol era scivolata un po e i suoi piedi erano scoperti.Daryl non ci pensò nemmeno.Entrò nella sua cella,scalzo e silenzioso sul freddo e duro pavimento e delicatamente la risistemò fino a coprirla completamente.Lei non si mosse.Il sonno,quando riuscivi ad addormentarti,dipendeva dal fatto che avevi raggiunto il limite ed eri esausto e lui era felice che Carol avesse finalmente trovato un po di pace.Anche se lo stesso non si poteva dire di lui.Daryl si girò e uscì dalla sua cella.Scosse le spalle mentre camminava nella passerella in mezzo alle celle,troppo irrequieto per provare nuovamente a dormire.Un impercettibile rumore nella parte inferiore del blocco lo mise subito in allarme.Tornò velocemente al suo letto e raccolse la balestra.Si insinuò giù per le le scale di metallo e si voltò per sbirciare attraverso gli spazi tra un gradino e l'altro verso l'area adibita alla preparazione del cibo.Pronto nel caso in cui uno di quei vaganti fosse in qualche modo riuscito ad insinuarsi nel loro paradiso sicuro.Sollevò la balestra mentre un'ombra svoltò l'angolo.Il suo dito si spostò sul grilletto.Axel passò attraverso lo spicchio di luce lunare che penetrava attraverso i finestroni sopra di loro appena in tempo per evitare di prendersi una freccia in mezzo agli occhi.

Si girò e vide Daryl che lo squadrava e un rantolo subito gli sfuggì.Sollevò la mano che non stava reggendo la ciotola piena di avanzi dello stufato. ''Whoa,amico,non sparare!''

Daryl sbuffò annoiato,abbassando la sua balestra e lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.

Axel sembrava un po preoccupato. ''Rick ha detto che era ok mangiare ciò che era rimasto della cena'' disse velocemente. ''Ti giuro che non sto rubando ne niente di simile,amico''

Daryl non disse niente, continuò semplicemente a fissarlo con quell'espressione dura e indecifrabile sul suo viso mentre si sedeva sui gradini.

Questo servì solo a rendere Axel ancora più nervoso. ''Ah,lo sai,non hai nulla di preoccuparti per quanto riguarda me e Carol e la spedizione di domani''. La sua abitudine di iniziare a parlare troppo quando era terrorizzato si fece largo.''Sarò un vero gentiluomo,puoi contarci.Lei è stata così gentile con me.'' Axel sembrava sorpreso. ''Non dico che tutti voi non lo siate stati, ma Carol è stata così carina a proposito del nostro piccolo incidente oggi''

La mascella di Daryl si strinse, il suo sguardo ora carico di rabbia omicida.

Axel si rese conto di aver fatto un errore a menzionare nuovamente quello che era accaduto con Carol. ''Tu sai che è stato un incidente'' continuò velocemente. ''Non farei mai del male a una donna così bella come lei.'' Axel fece una pausa per prendere il respiro. ''Non sto dicendo che farei del male a una donna brutta.Volevo solo dire che non farei mai del male a nessuna...'' si zittì sotto lo sguardo sempre più adirato e silenzioso di Daryl.Le spalla di Axel si afflosciarono. ''Se domani dovesse accaderle qualcosa mi ucciderai,vero?''

Daryl non rispose,ma si assicurò che la risposta fosse comunque ben visibile sul suo volto.Se Carol fosse tornata con qualcosa di più grave di una scottatura,lo avrebbe scuoiato vivo.Sapeva di non essere completamente razionale,ma non gliene fregava un cazzo.La ragionevolezza era per un mondo dove la morte non cercava di artigliarti ogni secondo della giornata.Essere ragionevoli era un lusso delle persone che potevano ancora prendersi del tempo e loro sapevano che il loro era esaurito.Sapeva chi era Axel.Un opportunista.Avrebbe detto qualsiasi cosa a qualsiasi persona pur di riuscire a sopravvivere.Il tossico avrebbe cambiato le sua lealtà in un batter d'occhio se questo fosse servito a salvargli il culo.Daryl sapeva che stava partecipando a questa spedizione assieme a Carol per guadagnarsi il suo posto e assicurarsi qualche tipo di protezione da parte loro.Quello che non sapeva,e quello che lo faceva rodere ,era il perché Carol lo stesse facendo.Sapeva che non era interessata ad Axel nel modo in cui lui era chiaramente interessato a lei,quindi perché voler passare del tempo in compagnia di questo coglione?Daryl non riusciva a spiegarselo e la cosa stava minacciando di compromettere la sua stabilità.

Tutto quello che Daryl voleva fare era solo correre nuovamente nella sua cella,scuoterla fino a svegliarla e urlarle di non farlo,urlarle di non mettere la sua vita in mano a qualcuno che non faceva parte del loro gruppo.Ma invece diede solo un ultima occhiata dura al già terrorizzato Axel e si incamminò silenziosamente di nuovo nella sua cella.Non si fidava di quello che avrebbe potuto dire o fare se avesse nuovamente parlato di questo con Carol.Si sdraiò sul suo materasso e fissò senza metterlo veramente a fuoco il soffitto grigio.Non importava quanto potesse pensarci,non riusciva a capire perché Carol voleva correre un rischio del genere.Daryl sapeva di non essere stato preso in considerazione appositamente ed era come se un peso di piombo avesse preso posto sulla bocca del suo stomaco.

Le cose erano state molto più semplici quando di queste persone non gli importava un cazzo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitolo 4

 

Rick consegnò la pistola a Carol. ''Ho messo delle pallottole in più nella borsa'', la informò. Scoccò ad Axel una silenziosa occhiata di avvertimento. ''Per sicurezza..''.

Carol infilò la pistola nella parte posteriore dei suoi pantaloni. ''Non ne avrò bisogno, ma grazie.''

''Se hai cambiato idea io sono sempre disposta a sostituirti'', si offrì Maggie.

Carol sorrise alla giovane donna. ''Non ho cambiato idea.''

Rick annuì. ''Bene,allora fareste meglio ad andare.''

Carol si avvicinò alla macchina dove Axel stava già aspettando, in piedi fuori dal lato del conducente.Era consapevole della presenza di Daryl in bilico ai margini del gruppetto che si era creato.Era una regola non scritta quella che non si dovessero fare grossi problemi per quanto riguardava le spedizioni in città.Sapevano tutti che era rischioso e che avrebbero potuto non rivedersi mai più,ma la possibilità che accadesse qualcosa alle persone che stavano uscendo era la stessa per le persone che restavano.Non si poteva mai sapere in che cosa ti stavi per cacciare là fuori ne dove saresti tornato.Se stavi troppo a pensarci,l'unica cosa da fare sarebbe stata quella di nascondersi al sicuro sotto uno di quei letti a castello della prigione.Così,loro non ne parlarono,perché queste cose andavano semplicemente fatte.Carol fece un cenno a Maggie e Rick che ricambiarono.

''Ci vediamo presto'', disse Rick e poi sparò un'ultima occhiata di avvertimento a Axel,per buona misura.

''Prima di quanto credi'' rispose Carol semplicemente,aprendo la portiera del lato del passeggero proprio mentre Daryl si avvicinava a lei.Fece una pausa e lo guardò.

''Stai andando?'' chiese rigidamente.

Carol resse fermamente il suo sguardo. ''Si.'' Riusciva a capire quanto fosse arrabbiato e anche quanto fosse dispiaciuto per questo,ma lei aveva bisogno di farlo. ''Fai attenzione oggi quando ripulite il braccio sud''

L'espressione di Daryl si oscurò. ''Non sono io quello che avrà bisogno di fare attenzione.''

Per un momento Carol pensò che avesse qualcosa da aggiungere in merito ma poi lui lanciò un'occhiata agli altri che li stavano fissando e sembrò cambiare idea. ''Allora.'' grugnì a Rick ''andiamo o no?Stiamo sprecando tempo qui.'' E detto questo girò sui suoi tacchi e tornò verso la prigione.

Carol lo guardò allontanarsi e sentì un'ondata di senso di colpa montarle dentro.A volte era così doloroso per lei guardarlo.Era come se stesse guardando una grande ferita ancora aperta.Viva e sensibile al tatto, ma una ferita che lavorava sodo per nascondersi sotto le sue cicatrici.Carol riusciva a capirlo perché lei si era sempre sentita nello stesso identico modo.Ma oggi, aveva le sue ferite di cui prendersi cura.Salì in macchina mentre Maggie correva ad aprire il cancello per loro.

Axel la guardò con un sorriso speranzoso sul volto. ''Pronta a partire?''

Carol annuì e lui avviò il motore,mentre si avviavano fuori dalla relativa sicurezza della prigione verso la vasta incertezza del resto del mondo.Viaggiarono in silenzio per alcuni minuti e poi Axel iniziò a parlare,ovviamente.

Stava guardando fuori dal parabrezza e dai finestrini con un grande sorriso sul volto. ''Sono stato dietro quelle mura per quattro lunghi anni.'' Axel fece un respiro profondo. ''L'aria della libertà ha un buon profumo''

''Non ti entusiasmare troppo'' lo avvisò. ''Il mondo non è più come ricordi''

''Si,ma ora sono un uomo libero'' rispose Axel, volendosi chiaramente assaporare quel momento.

Carol guardò fuori dal finestrino , una fitta di dolore le attraversò il cuore. ''A volte penso che nessuno di noi potrà mai più essere libero,'' mormorò più a se stessa che ad altri.

Axel le scoccò un'occhiata veloce prima di concentrarsi nuovamente sulla strada. ''Sono veramente lusingato che tu abbia scelto me per questa spedizione,Carol'' sorrise ''Mi farebbe piacere riuscire a conoscerti meglio.Non sono stato in compagnia di una donna per parecchio tempo.''

''La mia intenzione non era quella di farmi nuovi amici,Axel'' disse piano. ''Ho solo bisogno di sentirti parlare.''

Axel le scoccò un'occhiata perplessa. ''Parlare di cosa?''

''Qualsiasi cosa'' disse Carol semplicemente.

Ci fu una pausa abbastanza significativa. ''Allora,'' riprese Axel con voce strascicata ,una nota di aspettativa e speranza nella sua voce, ''Questo significa che posso parlare sporco con te?''

Carol continuò a fissare fuori dal finestrino. ''Non lo so,Axel'' replicò moderatamente Carol ''Saresti in grado di continuare a guidare se ti sparassi nelle palle?''

Axel fece un suono scontento. ''Sai non per offendere,ma in prigione ho incontrato persone meno violente.''

''Fattene una ragione'' lo avvisò ''e poi mettici una pietra sopra''.Voltò un po di più la testa nella direzione opposta per nascondere il suo sorriso.Tutti quegli anni di abusi passati con Ed,e solo una volta desiderò di poter avere il coraggio di dirgli qualcosa di simile.Il suo sorriso svanì.C'era così tanto rimorso.Così tanto che l'avrebbe divorata dall'interno se solo lei lo avesse permesso. ''Inizia a parlare Axel,dove sei nato?'' A Carol non importava niente,aveva solo bisogno di sentire il rumore delle inutili chiacchiere per riuscire a far passare questa giornata.E se c'era una cosa che Axel riusciva a fare,era parlare del niente.Gli altri ormai avevano perso quest'abitudine.Sprecavano il fiato solo per parlare di quello che contava veramente e sopravvivere.

''LA,ma i miei genitori si sono trasferiti qui quando ero ancora piccolo.Ho una storia divertente riguardo a questo se vuoi sentirla-''

Axel si lanciò in una articolata e complessa storia che Carol stava ascoltando a malapena.Guardava il paesaggio scorrere,ogni tanto intravedendo un vagante e si lasciò trasportare dai suoi ricordi.

 

\----------

 

Rick fece un cenno a Daryl,facendogli capire che avrebbe svoltato il prossimo angolo per primo.Daryl annuì,la balestra carica e pronta a far fuoco.Si stavano occupando di eliminare i vaganti nella zona sud da oltre un'ora e di trovare la fonte dalla quale provenivano.Per loro era importante riuscire a mettere in sicurezza questa zona,una volta che l'avrebbero trovata.E questo era il motivo per cui Rick si era portato dietro un sacco di utensili,lucchetti e cavi vari.Erano nella zona di servizio della prigione,qui i corridoi erano particolarmente stretti e difficili da ripulire.Ecco perché Rick aveva optato per portare solamente Daryl con lui.In due avrebbero lavorato meglio,ripulendo quest'area da soli.Mentre si facevano strada attraverso i vaganti Daryl aveva mantenuto un silenzio di tomba.Non era certo conosciuto per un tipo loquace,ma Rick non aveva bisogno di essere un genio per capire che cosa gli stava passando per la testa. ''Pensi che abbia fatto un errore a lasciar andare Axel con Carol,vero?'' , gli chiese mentre ripulivano meticolosamente la zona.

''Non stavo pensando proprio a niente'' rispose Daryl sbrigativamente.

Rick fece un sorriso privo di allegria,sempre concentrato sul suo lavoro,ma ormai divenuto così esperto nell'uccidere che avrebbe potuto sostenere una conversazione e eliminare vaganti nello stesso momento. ''Se c'è una cosa che ho imparato su di te,Daryl,è quella che tu stai sempre pensando a qualcosa.''

''Non ricordo di averti sentito chiedere la mia opinione su quei due prima di decidere che sarebbero rimasti nel nostro gruppo'' , ribatté Daryl cupamente,la balestra sollevata mentre teneva gli occhi aperti per il prossimo assalto.

Rick non si scusò per questo fatto. ''Te la sto chiedendo ora.''

La valutazione di Daryl andò dritta al punto senza mezze misure. ''Quel pezzo di merda taglierebbe la gola a tutti noi se servisse a salvargli il culo.'' Uno zombie spuntò da dietro l'angolo e Daryl gli sparò una freccia dritta nel cranio.

''E Oscar?'' chiese Rick,senza perdere un colpo.

''Non è uno di noi.'' Scavalcarono il corpo dello zombie appena abbattuto,Daryl strappò la freccia dal corpo esanime mentre passava oltre . ''Nessuno di loro lo è.''

''Il gruppo sta diventando sempre più piccolo e di conseguenza più debole'', rispose Rick. Abbatté la sua ascia sulla testa di un altro zombie che sbucò fuori da uno dei corridoi .

''Non hanno nessuno interesse per il gruppo.Non gli importa.E i numeri non contano se non possiamo fidarci di loro.''

La loro conversazione venne interrotta brevemente da un numeroso gruppo di zombie che apparvero improvvisamente davanti a loro.Per qualche minuto ci fu solo il rumore delle ossa e dei cervelli che venivano fatti a pezzi mentre lui e Daryl si spianarono la strada attraverso la mandria.Dopo pochi e sanguinosi minuti loro due rimasero gli unici ancora in piedi.

''Carol si è offerta volontaria'' gli ricordò Rick.

Un altro zombie apparve poco più avanti e Daryl si scagliò velocemente sulla lenta creatura.Gli spaccò la testa con un unico colpo potente.Il sangue e il cervello schizzarono sulle pareti del corridoio. ''Si'', sputò fuori, cercando di ripulire il coltello dai resti dello zombie appena ucciso ''E non sei nemmeno un po curioso del perché lo abbia fatto?''

Rick calciò via la mano di uno zombie che lo aveva afferrato alla caviglia e tranciò in due il braccio con la sua ascia. ''Penso che avesse le sue ragioni.'' Si raddrizzò e fisso Daryl con uno sguardo serio. ''Credo che Carol avesse bisogno di fare questa cosa.''

''Con Axel?'' chiese aspramente . ''Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme , perché proprio lui?''

''Carol ha un buon istinto,'' disse Rick con calma ''E io mi fido di lei''

''Lo sai che non voleva che fossi tu a guidare il gruppo dopo che abbiamo lasciato la fattoria?'' ribatté Daryl ''Il suo istinto non pensava che tu fossi un uomo d'onore''.

Rick ripensò a quei tempi bui, la mascella si indurì al ricordo dell'uccisione di Shane e della magra consolazione che aveva ottenuto nell'essersi liberato di quella spina nel fianco. ''Penso che avesse ragione'' disse piano. Rick scosse la testa ''Io non so più che cosa significa o se c'è ancora un posto nel mondo per questo tipo di cose''.

''Tutto quello che so è che la nostra vita dipende dal fatto che ognuno di noi cerca di prendersi cura dell'altro'' Il volto di Daryl si indurì. ''Se non ci prendiamo cura di noi stessi allora chi altro lo farà?'' Passò accanto a Rick e prese il comando.

Rick si lasciò sfuggire un respiro pesante ,capiva quello che stava dicendo.Aveva capito anche che l'avrebbe ritenuto responsabile se fosse successo qualcosa a Carol.Rick si sentiva già responsabile per tutti,quindi Daryl non stava aggiungendo nulla di più al peso che già si portava sulle spalle.

 

\----------

 

Carol gettò uno sguardo ai scarsi rifornimenti nel suo cestino e fece una smorfia frustrata. Avevano cercato lungo tutto il negozio e avevano trovato soltanto un barattolo di latte in polvere e un pacco di pannolini.Non era affatto sufficiente.Judith avrebbe avuto bisogno di molto di più.Axel aveva mantenuto un atteggiamento eccitato per tutta la durata del viaggio.Al momento stava indossando un paio di occhiali da sole. ''Come sono questi?''

''Inutili.'' rispose semplicemente Carol mentre si avviava fuori dal negozio.Era arrivata già alla macchina quando vide spuntare il primo vagante.Carol tenne d'occhio la creatura che avanzava lentamente mentre metteva il cestino sul sedile posteriore dell'auto.Finora erano stati fortunati,questo era stato l'unico e poi nient'altro gli aveva più disturbati.

Axel uscì improvvisamente dal negozio con il fucile da caccia in spalla ''E' mio.''

''No!'' sibilò Carol , ma era già troppo tardi.

Axel prese la mira e sparò lo zombie dritto in testa.Quello cadde a terra in un pasticcio di carne e ossa.

Axel sorrise,con ancora indosso gli occhiali da sole. ''Hai visto?'' disse felicemente ''Gli ho fatto un bel buco in testa''

''Non usiamo la pistola per eliminarne uno solo'' disse Carol infastidita. ''E' uno spreco di proiettili e inoltre fa troppo rumore''. Proprio in quel momento un altro vagante apparve in fondo alla strada ,seguito da altri due che barcollarono fuori da un negozio.Carol agitò una mano impaziente verso di loro ''Hai visto?''

''Li posso eliminare'' disse Axel fiducioso,puntando di nuovo il suo fucile.

''Hai sentito qualcosa di quello che ti ho appena detto?'' scattò Carol ''Sali in macchina.''

Axel sembrava non capire,ma abbassò il fucile e fece quello che Carol gli aveva detto.Carol salì in macchina registrando mentalmente il fatto che il numero di vaganti iniziava ad aumentare sempre di più.

''Ce l'avrei fatta'' borbottò Axel ,offeso come un bambino a cui avevano appena levato le caramelle.

''Avresti potuto uccidere tutti questi?'' chiese con voce piatta.Inclinò la testa verso il suo lato della vettura .Almeno una ventina di vaganti si stava dirigendo verso di loro

''Oh merda'' disse Axel incredulo ''Da dove sono sbucati questi?''

''Te l'ho detto,le cose non sono più come le ricordi.Sono ovunque.Ora metti in moto.Andiamo via di qui''

Axel avviò frettolosamente il motore e si scostò dal marciapiede. ''La strada che abbiamo fatto per arrivare fino a qui è bloccata'' disse,guardando la mandria più avanti e iniziando a suonare un po impaurito.

''Fai inversione'' disse Carol ''Prenderemo la strada panoramica fuori città''

''E il carburante..'' protestò Axel

La risposta di Carol era laconica. ''Non abbiamo scelta adesso.Fai inversione e basta''

Axel finalmente ubbidì e si allontanò a grande velocità dal pericolo imminente.Sembrava nervoso e per una volta smise di parlare.Per Carol era stata roba da poco,non valeva nemmeno la pena di essere menzionata.Fino a quando non ti ritrovavi una di quelle cose in faccia,il respiro putrido a pochi centimetri,mentre cercava di sbranarti,non era niente di che.

''Dove stiamo andando?'' chiese Axel. guidando attraverso le strade della città e guardandosi intorno nervosamente.

Carol aveva da sempre un senso dell'orientamento abbastanza buono. ''Continua a svoltare a sinistra ,così dovremmo ricollegarci alla strada principale'' .Lanciò un altro sguardo al magro bottino dietro di loro.Non era valsa nemmeno la pena di sprecare il carburante per guidare fino a lì.Sentì un'ondata di inutilità pervaderla.

''Sei sicura che questa è la direzione giusta?'' lamentò Axel

''Sei sicuro che non lo sia?'' ribatté Carol,in vena di non fargliene passare più una liscia per oggi.Axel girò a sinistra come stabilito,ma qualcosa catturò l'attenzione di Carol. ''Aspetta,ferma la macchina!''

Axel frenò di colpo,costringendo Carol a mettere in avanti le mani per evitare di andare a sbattere sul cruscotto. ''Cosa?'' chiese ansiosamente ''Che c'è?Che cosa c'è che non va?''

''Torna indietro''

''Perché'?''

''Perché lo dico io''

Axel inserì ubbidiente la retromarcia

''Fermati qui''. L'auto sobbalzò e si fermò.Carol scese osservando quello che prima avevo catturato la sua attenzione.''Ti prego'' sussurrò a se stessa,mentre una speranza piccola come la primavera sbocciava dentro di lei ''Per favore,Dio,fa che tra tutte questa sia una buona giornata''

''Cosa stai facendo?'' gridò un ansioso Axel ''Torna in macchina,dobbiamo andarcene'' Si guardò attorno ''Qui non è sicuro,Carol,ti prego'' si lamentò ''Torna in macchina.Non posso permettere che ti accada qualcosa''

Ma Carol non gli badò mentre sistemava meglio la borsa attorno alla spalla.Impugnò la pistola e avanzò determinata lontano dalla sicurezza della macchina.

 

\----------

 

Daryl sistemò la balestra sulla spalla in una posizione più comoda mentre lui e Rick uscirono dal lato della prigione direttamente nella grande area erbosa che avevano ripulito la prima volta che avevano trovato la prigione.

''Dannazione pensavo che saremmo riusciti a trovare il punto da cui sono arrivati quei vaganti entro oggi'' disse Rick irritato

''Lo troveremo domani'' disse Daryl distrattamente.Era sera inoltrata,le ombre iniziavano ad allungarsi e per quanto ne sapeva,Carol e Mr merda al posto del cervello sarebbero già dovuti essere a casa,ormai.Aveva fatto del suo meglio per non pensarci tutto il giorno e uccidere vaganti gli aveva dato una mano,ma sapeva che non avrebbe tirato un sospiro di sollievo fino a quando non l'avrebbe rivista.Lui e Rick girarono l'angolo appena in tempo per vedere la macchina di Carol e Axel parcheggiata oltre la recinzione interna della prigione.

''Sono tornati''

Daryl riuscì a sentire il sollievo nella voce di Rick mentre scrutava attraverso il campo.

''Spero che abbiano trovato un po di latte in polvere per Judith'' dichiarò Rick,affrettando il passo ''Siamo quasi a secco''

Daryl stava ancora guardando la macchina mentre accelerava per stare al passo con Rick.Axel scese dalla macchina , ma di Carol nemmeno l'ombra.La rabbia impotente che Daryl aveva cercato di tenere a bada per tutto il giorno esplose mentre si lanciò in una corsa sfrenata ''Figlio di puttana!''

''Oh merda'' disse la voce sconvolta di Rick alle sue spalle ,ma Daryl non levò nemmeno per un momento gli occhi di dosso a Axel mentre continuava a correre nella sua direzione.

Axel si voltò appena in tempo per vedere Daryl che gli saltava addosso.Alzò le mani urlando ''NO!!'' cercando di allontanarsi il più possibile dalla sua furia cieca.La paura visibile sia sul suo viso che nella sua voce. ''Non è stata colpa mia,è stato un incidente''

La tensione accumulata durante tutto il giorno espose definitivamente dentro Daryl mentre sentiva la conferma ai suoi peggiori timori.''Che cosa hai fatto,stupido coglione!'' urlò Daryl ,lanciandosi contro Axel e inchiodandolo al suolo ''CHE COSA HAI FATTO?!''

''Daryl, no!'' la voce di Rick nel suo orecchio mentre cercava di mettere le braccia attorno al suo petto per levarlo di dosso da un terrificato Axel

Daryl cercò di liberarsi dalla sua presa,desiderando di fare a pezzi Axel che cercava di divincolarsi e di scappare..Improvvisamente un altro paio di braccia lo trascinarono lontano dalla sua vittima designata mentre Glenn arrivò a dare una mano a Rick per trattenerlo.

Daryl si rese a malapena conto della presenza dei due uomini,nonostante stesse cercando di liberarsi mentre lo allontanavano sempre di più da Axel.Puntò un dito incazzato contro l'uomo ancora rannicchiato a terra ''SEI MORTO!'' urlò ''Sei un FOTTUTO cadavere che cammina!''

''Per favore'' ansimò Axel,le mani di fronte sollevate in segno di resa nel caso in cui Glenn e Rick avessero dovuto perdere la presa su un Daryl completamente privo di controllo. ''Le avevo detto di non andare,Non è stata colpa mia,devi credermi,non è stata colpa mia''


	5. Chapter 5

Capitolo 5

 

“Perderai qualcuno senza il quale non riuscirai a vivere,il tuo cuore sarà fatto a pezzi e la cattiva notizia è che non ti riprenderai mai completamente dalla perdita di qualcuno che ami.  
Ma c’è anche una buona notizia.  
Loro vivranno per sempre nel tuo cuore spezzato.  
E tu andrai avanti comunque.  
Sarà come avere una gamba rotta che non andrà mai più perfettamente, e che continuerà a fare male quando farà freddo, ma riuscirai a danzare anche zoppicando”.

¤ANNE LAMOTT¤

 

Carol ignorò i lamenti nervosi di Axel e si diresse verso il cancello della staccionata bianca di fronte a lei.Lo oltrepassò e proseguì attraverso un sentiero lastricato verso la parte anteriore della casa a due piani.Si fermò sulla veranda e guardò da vicino quello che aveva subito attirato la sua attenzione.Un passeggino doppio era abbandonato sulla veranda ,quelli che solitamente si utilizzavano per i gemelli.Carol osservò meglio il camper parcheggiato nel vialetto.C'erano alcune scatole abbandonate in prossimità del motore e sembrava quasi come se la famiglia che aveva vissuto qui fosse stata nel bel mezzo di un'evacuazione e non ci fosse mai riuscita.Carol infilò la pistola nella cintura dei suoi pantaloni e tirò fuori il coltello.Questa sembrava una buona occasione e non voleva rischiare di attirare qui degli zombie .Spinse la porta di ingresso già aperta.Carol entrò,lasciando che i suoi occhi si abituassero all'oscurità mentre con cautela avanzava lungo il corridoio.L'odore di carne in putrefazione la assalì istantaneamente ma ormai era talmente abituata che riuscì quasi ad ignorarlo.Continuando ad avanzare con il coltello stretto nella mano buona,Carol iniziò a perquisire la casa .Entrò nel soggiorno e dovette trattenere un conato.L'odore era orribile e capì immediatamente il perché.Dall'altro lato della stanza c'erano dei resti degli abiti abbinati appartenuti a dei bambini e il ronzio che proveniva da questi le suggerì che aveva appena trovato i resti dei gemellini di cui il passeggino aveva inizialmente catturato la sua attenzione.Carol cercò di allontanare il pensiero di quei poveri bambini che morirono di fame solo per poi ritornare indietro come zombie senza avere alcuno scampo.Alla fine sarebbero marciti fino a che la morte gli avrebbe finalmente portati con se.Era un pensiero nauseante.

Un rumore alla sua sinistra la mise in guardia.Si irrigidì,stringendo più forte il coltello mentre vide uno zombie che cercava di uscire da un'altra porta.Metà del suo viso era praticamente mancante e la carne strappata pendeva lungo il braccio.Era magra e inciampò su se stessa mettendosi tra i resti dei bambini e Carol.Jenner aveva detto loro che quando la malattia ti colpiva era finita,quando ti risvegliavi della persona che eri stato un tempo non rimaneva più niente.Carol guardò il cadavere della donna morta che avanzava verso di lei e non poté fare a meno di vederci una madre che cercava di proteggere i suoi figli,anche se questi erano morti già da molto tempo.Forse l'istinto di una madre non aveva a che fare con una parte del cervello,forse era un istinto così profondamente radicato nel cuore che anche la morte non avrebbe potuto toccarlo.Carol guardò la donna morta,il suo volto pieno di compassione mentre avanzava verso di lei.''Mi dispiace'' disse piano.Alzò il braccio e guidò il coltello dentro l'occhio della donna.Il sangue scuro e appiccicoso schizzo fuori dall'orbita sulla mano di Carol e lungo il suo braccio mentre la donna crollava ai suoi piedi.Abbassò il coltello e lo pulì con circospezione su un divano lì vicino.

Carol sapeva di non avere il tempo di piangere per questa piccola famiglia.Erano già morti ormai.C'era un'altra famiglia a cui pensare,una viva,una che aveva ancora bisogno di lei.Uscì fuori dal soggiorno e continuò a esplorare,trovando la porta della cucina.Carol mise un piede dentro e si fermò. ''Mio dio..'' , sussurrò,spalancando gli occhi alla vista sorprendente.Vicino alla porta,che portava direttamente fuori lungo una stradina privata,c'erano scatoloni su scatoloni di rifornimenti e attrezzature per bambini,un set di culle da viaggio e diversi vestiti.Carol si affrettò e andò ad aprire la prima scatola e scoprì che era piena di latte in polvere,almeno 20 barattoli.La scatola accanto ne conteneva esattamente la stessa quantità .C'erano anche delle altre casse piene di cibo in scatola,bottiglie d'acqua e diversi lotti di alimenti deperibili che ormai erano ridotti a un misero liquame.Il cuore di Carol batteva forte,lacrime di sollievo pungevano i suoi occhi mentre guardava il contenuto di un'altra scatola e scoprì una fornitura di diversi pacchi di pannolini usa e getta,così come una grande quantità di pannolini in stoffa.Chiaramente queste persone avevano pensato di sopravvivere per parecchio tempo e anche se non era servito a niente per quanto li riguardava ,avrebbe fatto la differenza per il gruppo e sulla possibilità di riuscire a mantenere in vita Judith nel futuro immediato.Carol chiuse gli occhi,la speranza che le colmava il cuore,''Ti ringrazio'' disse emozionandosi ''grazie Dio''.Era passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che aveva pregato.L'esperienza era troppo dolorosa dopo tutto quello che aveva perso ma adesso si sentiva come se fosse tornata a casa dopo un lungo periodo passato fuori al freddo.La sua fede era una parte importante della persona che era stata prima di tutto questo e non voleva abbandonare quella sua parte in questo nuovo mondo.

Carol si fece strada attraverso la cucina e ritornò al camper.Guardò verso la macchina e vide Axel agitarsi ancora sul sedile del conducente.Lo chiamò ''Vieni ad aiutarmi'' esortò ''Abbiamo fatto jackpot.Dobbiamo cominciare a riempire la macchina''

''Hai trovato qualcosa?'' chiese Axel con cautela

''Si'' disse Carol,senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso.La sua mano si chiuse sulla maniglia del camper.''Muoviti e inizia a caricare la roba.Non riusciremo a portare via tutto quanto in una volta sola,dovremmo tornare anche domani'' Guardò Axel venire verso di lei mentre apriva la porta del camper.Improvvisamente uno zombie saltò fuori da dietro la porta e si lanciò verso di lei.Caddero a terra ,il corpo maleodorante e decomposto sopra di lei mentre ringhiava e cercava di afferrarla per strapparle la carne.

''Carol!''

Udì il grido spaventato di Axel mentre cercava di levarselo di dosso. ''Non sparare!'' gridò di rimando,non era disposta a mettere a rischio la loro scoperta.Il vagante non era mai stato un uomo massiccio e la fame lo aveva ulteriormente ridotto a una carcassa.Carol era riuscita a sollevare un ginocchio tra lei e lo zombie prima di crollare a terra,e utilizzo questo vantaggio per scrollarselo di dosso.Lo spinse via e strisciò verso il coltello che era sfuggito alla sua presa.Lo afferrò con la mano sinistra,mentre con un ginocchio teneva a terra il cadavere e poi glielo infilò ripetutamente nel cranio.Il vagante smise rapidamente di lottare mentre Carol distruggeva il suo cervello con pratica precisione.

Axel era al suo fianco e fissava sconcertato lei e lo zombie.. ''Stai-stai bene?''

Carol si risollevò,il suo buonumore nemmeno sfiorato da quest'ultima uccisione. ''Sto benissimo'' il suo sorriso ritornò subito sulle sue labbra. ''Oggi è stata una giornata magnifica. Il sorriso divenne ancora più grande. ''Non vedo l'ora di portare tutta questa roba alla prigione.Sarà un grosso peso in meno per tutti quanti.'' Sfregò le mani piene di sangue sul camper. ''Forza,iniziamo a caricare la roba''

''Umm,va bene'' disse Axel, ancora leggermente scioccato.

Quindici minuti più tardi avevano infilato quanto più erano riusciti a caricare in macchina ed erano pronti per tornare a casa.Carol spinse l'ultima scatola dietro il sedile posteriore. ''Torneremo a prendere il resto domani'' disse eccitata.

Axel era al suo fianco,controllando nervosamente la zona. ''Dovremmo iniziare ad andare.Penso di aver sentito un rumore'' .Proprio in quel momento un vagante apparve in fondo alla strada. ''Te lo avevo detto'' disse,leggermente preoccupato.Con gli occhi ancora piantati sullo zombie,chiuse con forza lo sportello.Sfortunatamente,visto che aveva ancora gli occhi puntati su di lui, non vide che Carol aveva ancora la mano all'interno.Sbatte con forza lo sportello sulla sua mano.

Carol trattenne un urlo di agonia quando lo sportello andò a sbattere sulla sua mano già ferita.Vide letteralmente le stelle dal dolore e i bendaggi si inzupparono velocemente con il suo stesso sangue.

''Oh cavolo!'' disse Axel colpito mentre guardava Carol stingersi forte la mano al petto

Carol combatté per non urlare dal dolore,non volendo dare allo zombie nulla su cui concentrarsi. ''Sali in macchina'' ansimò,mentre macchie rosse le si formarono davanti agli occhi.Axel esitò cercando di aiutarla ''Sali in macchina!'' scattò scrollandosi di dosso la sua mano.Axel rinunciò, e si affrettò ad avviare il motore mentre Carol si tirò su lentamente .Salì in macchina proprio mentre Axel metteva in moto.Si guardò la mano poggiata sul grembo e vide che le bende erano ormai impregnate. ''Sei proprio un idiota,vero?'' disse seccata

Axel le rivolse uno sguardo dispiaciuto mentre si allontanava dal marciapiede ''Scusami'' disse con una smorfia ''Non hai intenzione di dire a nessuno di questo piccolo incidente,vero? Te ne sarei davvero riconoscente se lo tenessi per te''

Carol roteò gli occhi,la mano che pulsava come non mai ''Ci scommetto che lo saresti''

 

\----------

 

''Che c'è?Che cosa è successo?'' chiese un Glenn confuso mentre cercava ancora di trattenere Daryl che cercava di raggiungere Axel

''Carol non è tornata'' disse Rick mentre si sforzava a sua volta per trattenere Daryl

Il sogno ritornò prepotentemente alla sua mente , quello di trovare Carol ormai trasformata e si dimenò con ancora più forza.Voleva solo mettere le mani su Axel e fargliela pagare.

''Ma Carol è nel blocco C'' disse Glenn perplesso

Daryl non riuscì a metabolizzare le sue parole attraverso la cortina rossa di rabbia che gli annebbiava il cervello

''Carol è qui?'' ripeté Rick ''Ne sei sicuro?''

La risposta di Glenn non lasciò dubbi. ''Si,ci ho appena parlato''

La testa di Daryl stava girando,non fidandosi di quello che le sue orecchie avevano appena sentito mentre gli altri due uomini allentarono la loro presa su di lui

''Sta bene'' continuò Glenn ''Beh,se non contiamo la mano,ovviamente''

Daryl si scrollò dalla loro presa e si girò per fissare Glenn ''Carol è su al blocco C?'' Sputò fuori,volendo avere la certezza

''Si'' disse Glenn. Fece un gesto verso la prigione ''Puoi andare e vedere con i tuoi stessi occhi,se preferisci''

Un po della tensione abbandonò il corpo di Daryl mentre si asciugava la faccia con il braccio.Lei stava bene.Aveva voglia di vomitare

''Che cosa è successo alla sua mano?'' chiese Rick, continuando a tenere d'occhio Daryl ancora mezzo scioccato

''E' stato solo un incidente'' disse Axel flebilmente

Daryl si voltò di scatto e lo colpì con un pugno in pieno volto. Axel cadde all'indietro,privo di sensi.Daryl scosse la mano,il dolore di quel pugno andato a segno era il benvenuto

Rick si rassegnò ''Immagino che fosse inevitabile'' Si rivolse nuovamente a Glenn ''Come sta la mano di Carol?''

Glenn fece una smorfia ''Axel le ha sbattuto contro la portiera della macchina.Hershel la sta sistemando nuovamente''

''Mi prendi per il culo?'' disse Daryl incredulo

Glenn continuò rapidamente ''Ma hanno trovato un sacco di prodotti per bambini.Un sacco di latte in polvere e tantissimo altro ancora''

Rick sembrava sollevato ''Davvero?''

''Si,Carol ha avuto un intuizione e si è rivelata essere fortunata'' rispose Glenn

Rick sorrise ''Forse dovremo mandare Carol nelle spedizioni più spesso''

Daryl emise un grugnito e si voltò.Aveva bisogno di vedere personalmente che Carol stava bene.Si trattenne per non mettersi a correre,e si avviò verso la prigione,lasciando Glenn e Rick ad occuparsi del coglione.Si fece strada attraverso i corridoi del blocco fino a quando non arrivò nella zona dove si erano stabiliti.Le spalle di Daryl si rilassarono non appena scorse Carol attraverso le sbarre del cancello che conduceva al dormitorio.Stava là,sorrideva e parlava con Beth e Hershel,e sembrava così tranquilla che quasi gli strappò il cuore fuori dal petto.Un ammasso di emozioni confuse lo colpirono tutte insieme,non per ultima la rabbia alla vista di lei che era così felice mentre lui era morto almeno un centinaio di volte fuori in quel cortile.Hershel annuì e disse qualcosa, sorridendo a sua volta a Carol poi si diresse verso le scale,sorprendentemente agile sulle sue stampelle. Questo lasciò Carol sola con Beth che si stava occupando di una pila di roba da lavare.Doveva aver emesso qualche tipo di rumore perché Carol girò la testa e lo vide

''Daryl'' disse con eccitazione ''hai sentito?Abbiamo trovato un sacco di roba,specialmente per Judith''

Carol era raggiante,ma Daryl stava ancora cercando di riprendersi da quello che aveva appena provato fuori in cortile. ''Ho sentito'' attraversò il cancello e si fermò,in piedi tra le due donne.Lo sguardo di Daryl indagò lungo il corpo di Carol,dalle bende appena cambiate al sangue di zombie sui suoi pantaloni e sulla sua maglia. ''Sembra che tu abbia trovato anche qualcos'altro''

Carol guardò i suoi vestiti sporchi di sangue e si limitò a ridere mentre sollevava nuovamente lo sguardo verso di lui ''Beh,si,puoi dirlo forte''

Daryl non era in vena di ridere ''Doveva essere una cosa tranquilla.Axel avrebbe dovuto badare a te''

''E' riuscito a non spararmi'' disse Carol ironicamente ''Penso che possa equivalere a una sorta di miracolo''

Il viso di Daryl si oscurò alla sua leggerezza

Carol scosse la testa verso di lui ''Non c'è bisogno di reagire in modo così eccessivo tutte le volte che mi succede qualcosa,Daryl'' disse con disinvoltura ''Non è successo niente di che''

 

Il viso di Daryl si oscurò di rabbia mentre sembrava quasi che lei cercasse di scrollarselo di torno.Una vena iniziò a pulsare forte sulla sua tempia ''Perché non ti fai prendere a pugni in faccia da quel coglione la prossima volta?'' disse aspramente ''Sembra che ti piaccia quando i ragazzi usano le maniere forti con te''

''Daryl!'' ansimò Beth,scioccata

Si girò di scatto e uscì dalla stanza,l'intero linguaggio del suo corpo irto di rabbia.Daryl si odiava per averle detto quelle cose,ma non sapeva come potersele rimangiare.Normalmente per lui Carol era un rifugio,ma tutto a un tratto si sentiva come se quel rifugio si fosse trasformato in una zona di guerra.Stava combattendo con delle emozioni a cui non riusciva nemmeno a dare un nome.Invece,provò soltanto a mettere distanza tra lui e la causa della sua confusione.

 

\----------

 

''Daryl'' Carol gli urlò dietro,ma lui non si fermò,andò dritto per la sua strada.Guardò verso Beth che aveva ancora un'aria preoccupata ''Va tutto bene'' la rassicurò ''Daryl non intendeva dire niente con quelle parole''

''E' geloso'' osservò Beth mentre tornava al suo bucato

Carol guardò sorpresa verso di lei e sorrise.Era così ingenua a pensarla in questo modo ''No,non lo è tesoro''

Beth le scoccò un'occhiata ''Si invece,lo è''

''Daryl e io non siamo in quel modo..'' disse Carol gentilmente,cercando di spiegarsi

Beth fece spallucce. ''Tutto quello che so è che ogni volta che Daryl entra in una stanza,tu sei la prima persona che cerca''

Carol era scettica ''Non penso che sia vero,Beth''

''Ma lo è'' disse senza esitazione.Beth scosse la testa mentre guardava verso di lei ''Io non parlo molto e le persone spesso si dimenticano persino della mia presenza''

''Beth, sai che non è vero'' disse Carol rapidamente

''Si,lo è, ma non mi dispiace affatto'' disse con disinvoltura ''Significa che riesco a vedere delle cose riguardo alle persone che loro non sono nemmeno consapevoli di mostrare.Vuoi sapere perché penso che Daryl ti cerchi sempre per prima?''

Carol era un po agitata dalla piega che stava prendendo questa discussione.Non si aspettava questo livello di osservazione da una ragazza così giovane ''Perché?'' chiese esitante

''Perché penso che tu serva a fargli capire che lui è finalmente arrivato a casa'' disse Beth allegramente ''Dovunque tu sei è la sua casa''

''Co-cosa ti fa dire questo,Beth'' disse Carol balbettando

''Vi ho visti insieme quando Sophia si era persa'' disse Beth con calma ''Avevate bisogno di qualcosa che potevate darvi solo a vicenda.Tu avevi bisogno della fede di Daryl per credere che avresti ritrovato Sophia e Daryl aveva bisogno di restituire una figlia a sua madre,aveva bisogno di riunire una famiglia che lui non ha mai avuto''

Le labbra di Carol tremarono ''Detto in questo modo,sembra che entrambi siamo stati una delusione per l'altro''

L'espressione di Beth si fece seria ''No,no,non l'avete fatto invece.La fede di Daryl ti ha aiutato a superare tutto quello che è successo con Sophia e il tuo bisogno di averlo vicino ha dato a lui quella famiglia per cui ha combattuto fin dall'inizio.'' fece un triste sorriso ''Non era quello che stavate cercando,ma alla fine,forse era quello di cui entrambi avevate bisogno''

Gli occhi di Carol si riempirono di lacrime.Sfiorò il viso di Beth e le sorrise con dolcezza ''Tuo padre ha un sacco di cose per cui essere fiero di te,Beth.Sei un'eccezionale piccola donna''

Lei rise ''Non sono niente di speciale''

''No'' disse Carol con determinazione ''Sei eccezionalmente speciale e molto preziosa''

Beth sorrise,arrossendo velatamente a quelle parole. ''In ogni modo,ecco come so che Daryl è geloso di te e Axel''

''Beth'' disse Carol con fermezza ''Non c'è mai stato e non ci sarà mai , un Axel e me''

''Ma sei andata con lui oggi'' le ricordò Beth

''Avevo le mie ragioni'' disse Carol piano,la voce che tremava

''Tutto quello che Daryl sa è che ha bisogno che lui sia la persona a cui tu ti rivolgi quando hai bisogno di qualcosa.Ha bisogno di sapere che tu lo consideri la tua casa così come tu lo sei per lui'' arricciò il naso ''Non credo che lui sappia bene che cosa sia una casa,forse è per questo che cerca di proteggerla così tanto'' Beth la guardò ''Che cerca di proteggere te''

Carol fece una smorfia di rammarico. Era così presa dalla sua scoperta giù in città che non aveva prestato veramente attenzione a nient'altro.Carol diede a Beth un piccolo sorriso. ''Farei meglio ad andare a cercarlo''

Beth annuì ''Non sarà andato molto lontano''

Carol sollevò un sopracciglio,sapendo che Daryl di questo passo avrebbe potuto essere già molto lontano ''Che cosa te lo fa pensare?''

''Perché anche se è arrabbiato con te , ti sta aspettando''

Carol scosse la testa alla ragazza bionda ''Tornerò presto per organizzare le provviste.Non diventare più intelligente prima che io ritorni,ok?'' disse calorosamente.Beth sorrise e annuì mentre Carol andava a cercare Daryl.Proprio come Beth aveva predetto,non ci mise molto a trovarlo.Era seduto nelle scale di metallo che portavano al loro blocco.La testa abbassata ,intento a affilare il suo coltello.Carol si avvicinò a lui ma non diede segno di essersene accorto,continuò semplicemente ad affilare il suo coltello,con l'espressione indurita mentre era concentrato sul suo lavoro.Lei non si lasciò scoraggiare.Si avvicinò e si sedette sullo stesso gradino in cui lui era seduto.''Mi dispiace'' disse piano

Daryl non rispose ne la considerò di uno sguardo

''Apprezzo il fatto che tu ti preoccupi per me,Daryl,e tu lo sai,ma oggi avevo bisogno solo di-''

Lui non le lasciò finire la frase .Si alzò di scatto ''Sono venuto fino a qui per stare in pace'' disse con freddezza ''Non per ascoltarti blaterare al mio orecchio'' . Iniziò a scendere le scale e ad allontanarsi

Carol non si mosse,fisso un punto dritto davanti a lei ''Oggi è il compleanno di Sophia''

Daryl si bloccò immediatamente su un gradino,le sue parole lo trattennero

Carol non si voltò,continuò soltanto a parlare. ''Oggi è il 21 giugno'' continuò con calma ''Sophia avrebbe compiuto tredici anni'' Carol sorrise con tristezza. ''La mia piccola bambina sarebbe diventata un'adolescente oggi''. Sentì Daryl voltarsi e tornare lentamente indietro verso di lei.Si fermò sul gradino dove lei era seduta e si mise a sedere un gradino più su.Le sue gambe erano accanto a Carol,il calore del suo corpo sopra di lei.Si morse il labbro inferiore. ''Quando Glenn ci ha detto che giorno era oggi,sapevo che avrei dovuto-'' Carol fece una pausa e prese un respiro profondo. ''La ragione per cui sono voluta uscire insieme a Axel giù in città era perché avevo bisogno di stare con qualcuno che non aveva mai visto la mia bambina in quel modo''. Carol chiuse gli occhi quando il dolore minacciò di sopraffarla. ''Avevo bisogno di stare con qualcuno che non aveva quell'immagine di Sophia nella sua testa,il modo in cui era alla fine,quando Rick,quando Rick ha dovuto-to..'' Non riusciva a terminare la frase.

Sentì la mano di Daryl sulla sua spalla,stingerla forte. ''Va tutto bene'' .disse,con la voce roca per l'emozione.

''Mi dispiace non avertelo detto'' disse Carol con rammarico. ''Non sono riuscita a trovare le parole prima di adesso''

La mano di Daryl si mosse inquieta sulla sua spalla,chiaramente alle prese con il modo migliore per confortarla. ''Non importa'' disse Daryl,la voce densa di emozione ''Io sono..ah,sai..mi dispiace di averti detto quelle cose prima'' esitò ''Non intendevo dire le cose che ti ho detto''

Carol sorrise tristemente ''Lo so.'' Si appoggiò al calore delle sue gambe,che odoravano di terra,di sangue e del sudore dovuto alla fatica del lavoro di tutta la giornata.Il suo odore le riempì le narici - così familiare,così sicuro.

''Daryl?'' disse il suo nome con un vago interrogativo dopo che erano rimasti per un po seduti in silenzio

''Si?''

Carol fissò un punto sulla cima delle scale. ''Pensi che io sia ancora una madre?'' il suo cuore si strinse mentre si lasciò sfuggire questa domanda.''Intendo,ho smesso di essere una moglie quando Ed è morto''. Cercò di trattenere una lacrima che trovò comunque il modo di sfuggirle.Disegnò una scia calda lungo il suo volto ma Carol non si preoccupò di cancellarla. ''Ho smesso di essere una madre perché Sophia è m-morta?'' Ancora adesso non riusciva a pronunciare quelle parole.

''Sarai sempre la mamma di quella piccola bambina'' disse Daryl. La sua voce non tradiva nessun dubbio,nessuna esitazione. ''La morte non cambierà mai il modo in cui tu l'hai sempre amata e il modo in cui lei ti amava''

La stretta intorno al suo cuore si alleggerì un po. ''Credi nel paradiso?''

Questa volta Daryl non rispose subito.''Penso che se questo Paradiso esiste,Sophia starà sicuramente lì ad aspettarti'' disse goffamente

''Io ci devo credere'' disse Carol semplicemente. ''Voglio credere che adesso Sophia sia al sicuro e in pace,voglio credere che Dio sia insieme a lei''

''Intendi lo stesso Dio che ha permesso che te la portassero via?'' Daryl sembrava arrabbiato adesso.

''Non dirlo-'' disse Carol con dolore. ''Dio ha un piano per tutte le cose''

''Quindi,pensi che questo sia un suo piano?'' Daryl fece un suono derisorio. ''Beh,cazzo,se è opera sua,è proprio un capolavoro''

''Una volta mi hai detto che ero un capolavoro'' disse Carol , ricordando la loro discussione subito dopo la morte di Sophia. ''Quindi eri sarcastico anche allora''

Lo sentì muoversi impercettibilmente contro la sua guancia. ''Hai passato tutta la tua vita a pregare.Che cosa hai guadagnato?Un coglione di marito che passava le sue giornate a farti del male e una bambina che ti è stata portata via.Qual'è il guadagno di credere in Dio?Che cosa ti ha mai dato Dio per tutte le tue preghiere?''

''Te'' disse Carol semplicemente.Girò la testa all'indietro e lo guardò negli occhi. ''Mi ha dato te.'' Carol poté vedere lo sguardo scioccato di Daryl nel sentire le sue parole.

Si accigliò,a disagio per essere stato soggetto di un tale importanza. ''Io non sono un premio.''

Carol sorrise,sapendo che Daryl continuava sempre a mettere in dubbio il suo valore. ''Si,lo sei.'' Lo corresse dolcemente.''Non c'è una sola persona nel nostro gruppo che non debba la sua vita a te,più di una volta''

Daryl distolse lo sguardo,muovendosi nervosamente. Quando riabbassò lo sguardo,fu per spostarsi sullo stesso gradino dove lei era seduta.Prese la mano bendata di Carol tra le sue,osservandola meglio. ''Quanti danni è riuscito a fare stavolta quel coglione?''

La sua mano stava ancora pulsando,ma Carol pensava che dirlo a Daryl non sarebbe stata una buona idea.Notò la pelle scheggiata sulle nocche della sua mano. ''Quanti danni hai fatto al coglione?'' rispose ironicamente

''Sopravvivrà'' grugnì Daryl ,come se non fosse entusiasta all'idea di questa prospettiva.

Carol lo guardò mentre disfava lentamente le bende che Hershel le aveva messo.Lei non si lamentò,sapendo che Daryl aveva bisogno di fare qualcosa in quel momento,così lo lasciò fare.Carol sapeva che avrebbe avuto delle difficoltà a capire l'importanza che lui aveva per lei,così lasciò che facesse qualcosa per cui distrarsi.Il sangue stava ancora colando dai punti freschi quando Daryl tirò indietro il pezzo di cotone che stava sopra.

La fronte di Daryl si corrugò per la preoccupazione. ''Di questo passo non guarirà più'' mormorò mentre esaminava l'ultimo danno causato da Axel.

Carol guardò la mano ancora sanguinante,rossa e gonfia per la ferita appena riaperta. ''Forse alcune ferite sono destinate a non guarire'' disse con calma. ''Forse si impara semplicemente a conviverci''

Gli occhi seri di Daryl incrociarono quelli di lei. ''Forse..'' disse con voce bassa e roca.Daryl guardò di nuovo la mano e riavvolse delicatamente la benda. ''Volevi restare da sola oggi'' disse bruscamente,facendo cenno di alzarsi. ''Ti lascio in pace''

Carol lo fermò afferrandolo per la gamba. ''Posso stare qui da sola con te'' disse piano.

Daryl esitò per un brevissimo momento e poi tornò a sedersi giù accanto a lei.Talmente vicini che si sfioravano,questa volta dalle spalle fino alle caviglie,Carol sapeva che cosa significava per Daryl lasciarla avvicinare così tanto a lui.Aveva sempre avuto uno spazio personale ben definito e raramente lasciava avvicinare qualcuno al suo interno.Carol era felice che questa fosse una di quelle volte.Tentò ulteriormente la sua fortuna e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla per prendere in prestito un po della sua forza,adesso che ne aveva bisogno.Daryl non si scostò come forse lei si aspettava.Invece poggiò il viso sulla sommità della sua testa.Nessuno dei due parlò,condivisero in silenzio i loro ricordi di Sophia su quelle scale,lasciando che la fine del mondo continuasse ad andare avanti senza di loro per alcuni istanti rubati.

 

 

"Mi chiedo se questo è il modo in cui le persone si avvicinano ogni volta :  
guariscono reciprocamente le loro ferite ; riparano le loro cicatrici."

 

¤Lauren Oliver¤

PANDEMONIUM


	6. Chapter 6

Capitolo 6

 

Carol sorrise a Judith che agitava in aria le piccole braccia e le gambette stesa sulla sua copertina a terra.La piccola emetteva dei rumorini felici e si stava divertendo un mondo a stare fuori all'aria aperta. ''Ti stai divertendo,tesorino?''' le chiese. Judith girò la testa al suono della voce di Carol,strizzando gli occhietti nella sua direzione.A Carol sfuggì una risatina e tornò ad appendere il bucato.Avevano sistemato un paio di cavi in un cortile interno,lontano dagli occhi delle persone che sarebbero potute passare fuori dal complesso.Non volevano attirare l'attenzione sul fatto che si erano rifugiati là dentro.Sarebbe stato come invitare i guai ad entrare e loro ne avevano già abbastanza.Anche se ultimamente,in queste ultime settimane le cose erano state sorprendentemente tranquille.Carol cercò di scacciare via il pensiero del fatto che questa fosse la calma prima della proverbiale tempesta.Guardò all'insù verso Rick che stava uscendo fuori nel cortile ,una pistola nella fondina e un fucile attorno alla sua spalla. ''Stai andando al lavoro?''

Rick annuì e si inginocchio accanto a Judith,solleticandole i piedini. ''Si,dobbiamo assolutamente riuscire a trovare quella breccia nel cancello entro oggi.''

Carol sbatté forte una maglietta di Hershel prima di appenderla al cavo. ''Non deve essere poi così grande se state avendo così tanti problemi a localizzarla''

''I vaganti continuano ad arrivare'' lamentò ''Io e Carl ne abbiamo trovato altri sei nella zona sud giusto ieri.Abbiamo controllato lungo tutto il corridoio e non siamo riusciti a trovare niente''

''Forse stanno entrando da qualche altra parte e si riuniscono tutti nell'area sud?'' ragionò Carol

''Forse'' concordò Rick. ''Sempre che non abbiano imparato ad arrampicarsi.La mia preoccupazione è questa''

''Non abbiamo avuto nessuna prova del fatto che stiano diventando più intelligenti''. Carol capovolse una delle magliette di Carl nel verso giusto

Rick annuì ancora,continuando a giocare con sua figlia. ''Immagino''. Solleticò il pancino della piccola ''Ti piace qui fuori,non è vero?''

''Non è una cosa positiva per una bambina stare rinchiusa tutto il giorno'' disse Carol. ''Le loro ossa hanno bisogno della vitamina D del sole''

''Beh,piccolina,questa è una delle poche cose che siamo in grado di darti'' disse Rick.La sua espressione si intristì ''Anche se non c'è molto altro che il tuo papà può fare per te''

''Smettila di parlare in quel modo'' lo rimproverò Carol gentilmente. ''Judith è circondata da persone che l'adorano e che la proteggerebbero con le loro stesse vite.In più abbiamo un sacco di cibo per un bel po di tempo adesso.E' tutto quello di cui una bambina ha bisogno''

Rick le rivolse un sorriso di apprezzamento. ''Grazie,Carol,per prenderti cura così tanto della mia piccolina'' disse calorosamente.

''Lo sai che per me non c'è nessun tipo di problema'' disse Carol dolcemente. ''Quindi non ho bisogno di nessun ringraziamento.Prenditi semplicemente cura di te stesso e ritorna tutto d'un pezzo a casa quando avrai finito.Judith ha bisogno di te''

Rick annuì ''E' quello che ho intenzione di fare''

Carl uscì nel corridoio,pronto per andare all'esplorazione con suo padre,con la pistola nella fondina e il cappello di suo padre in testa.''Daryl vuole sapere che cosa stiamo aspettando'' consegnò il messaggio a suo padre. Carl si inginocchiò e tirò i piedini di Judith ''Hey,culetto puzzolente''

''La gente che vive nelle case di vetro dovrebbe evitare di lanciare le pietre'' osservò Carol mentre camminava oltre loro tre per raccogliere la prossima cesta di biancheria

Carl sembrò confuso. ''Cosa?''

A Rick sfuggì una risatina. ''Penso che Carol stia cercando di dire che nemmeno tu profumi come un fiore,Carl''

''Mi sono fatto una doccia giusto ieri'' protestò lui

''E' quel cappello'' osservò Carol e iniziò ad appendere l'altro set di bucato.''Avrebbe veramente bisogno di una bella lavata''. Quasi un anno di sudore,sangue e sporco e morsi di zombie si erano accumulati su quel capo di vestiario.Lanciò un'occhiata al ragazzo ''Perché non me lo lasci qui oggi cosi vedo se riesco a togliere un po della sporcizia che ha addosso?''

Carl sollevò protettivamente una mano verso il suo cappello. ''Non mi tolgo il mio cappello''

''Non mi toglierò'' Lo corresse Rick in automatico

''Ma sia tu che Daryl dite sempre così''

''Non significa che sia giusto'' mormorò suo padre

Carl guardò verso Carol. ''Puoi lavarlo quando sarò tornato?''

''Certo'' disse Carol semplicemente.Sapeva quanto quel cappello da sceriffo fosse importante per Carl.Era come se dal momento che suo padre glielo aveva affidato ,Carl iniziò a vedersi diversamente.Come se,quando indossava quel cappello,era abbastanza uomo per riuscire a fare quello che andava fatto.Carl sembrava felice di aver raggiunto un compromesso

''Sto portando Daryl,Carl e Axel con me per riuscire a trovare la breccia'' la informò Rick ''Oscar è di guardia''

Carol continuò a fare il suo lavoro ''Ok''

''Carl può restare con te se hai bisogno di una mano''

''Ma io voglio andare con te'' protestò lui

Rick lo ignorò e guardò verso Carol con una vaga preoccupazione.Scosse la testa nella sua direzione. ''Io,Hershel e Beth siamo apposto'' disse Carol con calma ''Siamo in grado di prenderci cura di noi stessi''

Rick sorrise ''Lo so''

''Quindi,posso venire?'' chiese Carl

''Si,puoi venire'' concordò Rick

Carl sorrise e si rimise in piedi.Iniziò a dirigersi verso l'altro lato del cortile,mentre Rick e Carol continuavano a parlare

''Sostituirò Oscar verso mezzogiorno'' disse lei a Rick ''Avrà bisogno di prendersi una pausa'' Carol guardò Rick ''Sei d'accordo ad averlo intorno a Judith?''

''Immagino di doverlo essere'' sospirò Rick.Rivolse un mezzo sorriso a Carol dalla sua posizione ancora inginocchiata accanto a Judith. ''Qualcuno una volta mi disse che se Axel e Oscar dovevano far parte di questo gruppo allora avrebbero dovuto contribuire''

''Doveva essere una persona intelligente..'' osservò Carol , impassibile

''Credo di si''. Carl catturò la sua attenzione.Suo figlio si era messo con la schiena contro il muro,le braccia tese per quanto riusciva.Girò la testa avanti e indietro in direzione delle sue mani.Rick rivolse a Carol uno sguardo confuso

Carol sorrise rispondendo alla sua silenziosa domanda ''Daryl ha detto a Carl che quando riuscirà a toccare quei due mattoni bianchi con entrambe le mani contemporaneamente,le sue braccia saranno abbastanza lunghe per iniziare ad insegnarli ad usare la sua balestra.Carl viene ogni giorno a misurarsi su quei due mattoni,solo per vedere se è cresciuto abbastanza''

Le labbra di Rick si sollevarono in un sorriso. ''Penso che sia una buona cosa avere un obiettivo da raggiungere'' . Poi fece una smorfia. ''Per una volta ogni tanto preferirei che fosse qualcosa non correlato alla morte.Non lo so,magari prendersi una cotta per una ragazza,ma suppongo che sia piuttosto difficile in questi giorni'' Rick aveva notato il modo in cui Carol lo stava guardando ''Che c'è?''

Lei inarcò un sopracciglio ''Mi domando se sia giusto farti usare quelle armi visto che sembra che tu abbia proprio una vista pessima''

''Che cosa intendi?'' disse Rick confuso

Carol tornò ad appendere la roba. ''Intendo che Carl si è preso una bella cotta per Beth''

Rick rimase sorpreso ''Sul serio?''

Carol arricciò le labbra ''E' abbastanza ovvio.Quando lei è vicina sembra quasi che lui si illumini''

Rick fece una smorfia. ''Come ho fatto a non accorgermi di una cosa del genere?''

''Hai un sacco di cose a cui pensare,Rick'' disse lei gentilmente

''Ma si tratta di mio figlio'' disse Rick in agitazione. ''Un padre dovrebbe starci più attento''

Carol notò quanto la cosa lo aveva infastidito. Gli sfiorò il volto con una mano e gli sorrise calorosamente. ''Stai facendo del tuo meglio per tenerci tutti quanti al sicuro.Forse non sarai in grado di poter essere sempre con Carl,ma uno di noi lo sarà al posto tuo.Ci sarà sempre qualcuno che si prenderà cura di lui''

''Tu-'' la voce di Rick esitò un attimo mentre spostava leggermente lo sguardo cercando di continuare. ''Non sai quanto significhi per me sentirtelo dire''

''Si,lo so'' disse Carol semplicemente,ricordando quello che aveva provato quando tutto il gruppo si diede da fare nella ricerca di Sophia.La sensazione di non essersi sentita completamente abbandonata aveva significato tanto per lei

''Che cos'è?'' domandò a gran voce ''Una specie di party per sole ragazze o cosa?''

Carol lasciò cadere la sua mano dal viso di Rick mentre lui scacciava velocemente le lacrime dai suoi occhi.Guardò verso Daryl,balestra in spalla,l'altra mano tesa di fronte a lui in un'espressione di esasperazione.

''Rick stava dicendo ciao a Judith'' lo rimproverò scherzosamente ''Frena i tuoi cavalli''

''La piccola spacca-culi non può parlare,quanto tempo ci vorrà?'' Daryl fece un suono annoiato ''Un uomo potrebbe pure morire di questo passo''

Carl corse verso Daryl ''Sono pronto''

''Beh immagino che ora stiamo aspettando che lo sia tuo padre''

''Sono pronto'' disse Rick abbassandosi e dando un bacio a Judith prima di lanciare un'occhiata a Carol ''Grazie..''

Carol non era sicura se Rick la stava ringraziando per quello che gli aveva appena detto o per il fatto che stesse badando a Judith,ma in ogni caso sorrise ''Prego''

Daryl si avvicinò a Judith e guardò in basso verso di lei,un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.Guardò di nuovo verso Carol,un tranquillo avvertimento nel suo sguardo.Stai al sicuro.Carol fece un mezzo sorriso,intuendo quello che lui non disse ad alta voce.''Lo so..''. Li guardò andare via,lo stesso peso sullo stomaco che aveva ogni volta che il gruppo doveva separarsi per qualche motivo.Ma non c'era niente da fare in proposito,le cose stavano così.Carol tornò a guardare Judith che aveva appena scoperto uno dei suoi piedini.Lo afferrò con una mano paffuta,facendo dei rumori di stupore.Guardare Judith le dava così tanta speranza per il futuro,le disse che Jenner si sbagliava,che quella non sarebbe stata la fine.Carol sorrise,godendosi la bambina e non pensando al fatto di star sopravvivendo unicamente per un cambiamento.

 

\----------

 

''Axel , guarda quello che fai!'' sbottò Rick,mentre spostava velocemente la mano in tempo per impedire a Axel di tagliargli un dito con le tronchesi

''Mi dispiace'' piagnucolò Axel mentre lanciava un'occhiata difensiva a Daryl ''Lui mi sta innervosendo''

''Ti sto anche rendendo stupido?'' continuò Daryl,impenitente.Avevano finalmente trovato quella che pensavano fosse la breccia nella recinzione.Il filo non era completamente rotto,ma quando provarono a premerci contro,una parte del collegamento si staccò via dal telaio principale.Rick e Axel si stavano occupando di riassicurare il tutto,mentre Daryl e Carl facevano la guardia per i vaganti fuori dalla recinzione.Qualcuno passava occasionalmente e loro lo lasciavano avvicinare prima di stenderlo con un tubo di ferro o con il coltello.

''Non riesco a concentrarmi perché mi fissa in continuazione'' lamentò Axel da dove era inginocchiato sul terreno,mentre teneva insieme la recinzione,Rick si occupava di bloccarla con il cavo

''Non riesci a concentrarti perché ti sei fritto il cervello con tutta l'erba che ti sei fumato'' disse Daryl annoiato ''E sono obbligato a tenerti d'occhio o probabilmente finirai con l'ammazzare qualcuno di noi''

''Non lo farei mai'' protestò Axel ''Sono dalla vostra parte''

Daryl continuava a trovare la presenza di Axel particolarmente irritante,non avendolo ancora perdonato per quello che aveva fatto a Carol,o in generale per essere una persona così fastidiosa. ''Meno male che lo hai confermato,era difficile riuscire a intuirlo dal momento che stai sempre cercando di farci del male''

''Non ho fatto del male a nessuno del gruppo,eccetto Carol''

L'espressione di Daryl si oscurò al ricordo e a come Axel sembrava ritenere la cosa non sufficientemente importante da preoccuparsene

Axel doveva essersi reso conto dell'errore che aveva appena fatto e cercò velocemente di rimediare. ''Non intendevo dire che fare del male a Carol sia stata una cosa giusta,è stato un incidente e se Carol non avesse messo la mano-''

Daryl ebbe uno scatto violento verso Axel per aver osato dare la colpa a Carol di quello che era successo e lui si alzò rapidamente per allontanarsi dalla sua presa.Nella fretta di fuggire,Axel non guardò dove stava andando,dov'era Rick, e andò a sbattere con la testa proprio sotto la sua mascella.Ci fu uno schiocco quando la mascella di Rick si chiuse di scatto per il colpo

Rick barcollò all'indietro,portandosi la mano alla bocca e scuotendo la testa ''Merda!''

''Papà!'' disse Carl con ansia ''Stai bene?''

Rick leccò il sangue che gli colava dal labbro e rivolse a Axel un'occhiataccia ''Sto bene Carl,mi sono solo morso il labbro.Non è niente''

Daryl scosse la testa disgustato verso Axel ''Sapete che cosa penso?Mr merda al posto del cervello qui presente è un agente segreto.Sta lavorando per conto di quei bastardi,cercando di abbatterci dall'interno,un pezzo dopo l'altro''

Carl ridacchiò e Daryl gli rivolse un occhiata complice per aver apprezzato la sua battuta

''Non sto lavorando per quei mostri'' disse Axel balbettando, non sicuro del fatto che stessero o meno scherzando

''Non stai lavorando e punto,ragazzo'' si lamentò Daryl ''Avremo già finito da un bel pezzo se tu non fossi occupato a fare il coglione dalla mattina alla sera''

Axel gli mise il broncio ''Sai,a volte penso che tu sia cattivo solo perché la cosa ti diverte''

Daryl gli scoccò un'occhiata di avvertimento ''Pensi che questa sia cattiveria? ragazzo..Non sai quanto cattivo potrei diventare se solo mi mettessi un po d'impegno''

''Ok,voi due,adesso basta'' disse Rick,massaggiandosi distrattamente il labbro. ''Axel,aiutami a riparare questa recinzione senza più spargimenti di sangue e tu,Daryl,continua a fare la guardia,va bene?Mi piacerebbe poter rientrare prima dell'ora di pranzo,se riusciamo''

Axel puntò il dito contro Daryl ''Fallo smettere.''

Rick sospirò ''..Daryl.''

Daryl si strinse nelle spalle ''La vita è la tua,ma non venire a piangere da me se il coglione finirà per legarti le mani assieme ai cavi nella recinzione'' Detto questo,Daryl si allontanò un po seguendo la linea della recinzione.Si guardò alle spalle per vedere Carl abbattere un altra di quelle cose che probabilmente si era avvicinata dopo aver colto l'odore del sangue dalla ferita di Rick.Forse sbagliava,ma era impressionato dal modo in cui il ragazzino affondò il coltello nella testa dello zombie senza nemmeno battere ciglio.Daryl rivolse nuovamente la sua attenzione al terreno di fronte a lui.Si inginocchiò per osservare meglio i segni sul terreno. ''Sembra che un sacco di quei cosi siano passati da questa parte'' gridò per attirare l'attenzione degli altri ''Qui ci sono un sacco di impronte'' Non era una buona notizia.Le impronte sembravano fresche

''Sei sicuro che non siano solo un paio che andavano su e giù per lo stesso punto?'' Rick lo interrogò mentre lui e Axel finivano di sistemare la recinzione

''No'' Gli occhi esperti di Daryl lessero la storia che quelle impronte gli raccontavano. ''Sono almeno una decina,forse anche di più'' fece una smorfia ''Sicuramente di più''. Daryl si tirò su e continuò a seguire le tracce. ''Si dirigono verso l'entrata a sud''

''Carol aveva ragione'' disse Rick,legando l'ultimo pezzo di filo. ''Pensava che stessero entrando da un punto e che stessero convergendo tutti nell'ala sud''

''Quanto tempo pensi che sia passato da quando hanno lasciato queste impronte,Daryl?'' chiese Carl,continuando a tenere d'occhio la recinzione per i vaganti

Daryl aggrottò la fronte ''Sono piuttosto recenti,Non più di dodici ore fa''

Axel si asciugò le mani sulla sua tuta ''Significa che c'è un'intera gang di zombie all'interno della prigione?'' chiese nervosamente

''Una mandria'' Lo corresse Carl. ''Noi le chiamiamo così''

''Ok,mandria.C'è una mandria all'interno della prigione?''

''Sembra di sì'' disse Daryl tristemente

''Penso che si raggruppino tutti all'entrata sud per via del rumore dei generatori'' suggerì Rick ''Sono attirati dai rumori''

''Ma abbiamo ripulito quella zona proprio ieri'' continuò Carl ''Ricordi,papà,l'abbiamo sigillata''

Axel si sistemò i baffi ''Allora,che significa,faranno nuovamente dietrofront?''

Rick e Daryl si scambiarono uno sguardo,sapendo che non c'era altra opzione.

L'espressione di Daryl non cambiò ''Credo che dovremmo tornare subito indietro'' disse con calma

''Credo che tu abbia ragione'' dichiarò cupo Rick.Il gruppo fece i bagagli in fretta e iniziò a dirigersi verso il blocco delle celle,ognuno di loro accelerando il passo senza che ci fosse il bisogno di dirlo.Erano ancora a una distanza considerevole quando sentirono il primo sparo.

Daryl si allarmò,riconoscendo il rumore del fucile di Hershel.Il vecchio uomo non era in forma in questi ultimi giorni.Se c'era un posto dove poteva trovarsi,era vicino al blocco delle celle.Daryl reagì immediatamente.Iniziò a correre mentre Rick fece lo stesso subito dietro di lui.Axel fu un po più lento a reagire ma presto tutti e tre gli uomini iniziarono a correre più veloce che potevano attorno alla prigione,con Carl che faceva del suo meglio per stare dietro a loro.Il cuore di Daryl batteva forte nel petto mentre attraversava il cancello che conduceva al blocco C.Altri colpi di arma da fuoco esplosero,uno dietro l'altro,come se il panico stesse dilagando.Entrarono nel blocco e lo trovarono pieno zeppo di zombie.Beth e Hershel erano barricati nei dormitori,cercando di tenere alla larga oltre dieci di quei cosi.Beth stava combattendo per riuscire a chiudere il cancello tra loro e gli zombie mentre quelli si ammassavano contro.Daryl e Rick si fiondarono velocemente nel passaggio che conduceva alla zona notte.Daryl atterrò uno di loro con un colpo della sua balestra e dopo si occupò di eliminare il resto con il coltello.Rick era al suo fianco,cercando di liberarsi la strada attraverso la loro carne putrida e anche Axel si aggiunse al conto dei cadaveri.Carl li raggiunse all'ultimo momento e sparò un proiettile a uno zombie che stava per afferrare Daryl che era occupato a tagliare la testa a un altro di loro.

''Beth,Hershel!'' Rick gridò mentre lottava ''State bene?!''

''Si!'' rispose Hershel al fianco di Beth mentre l'aiutava a chiudere il cancello

''Dove sono Carol e Judith?' chiese Rick,cercando di gettare un'occhiata all'interno dei dormitori mentre si liberava degli zombie ''Sono con voi?''

''No'' ansimò Beth,accoltellando uno zombie attraverso le sbarre del cancello. ''Penso che siano ancora nel cortile.Ma non ne sono sicura.Ci siamo chiusi qua dentro e gli zombie erano ovunque''

''Merda!'' Oscar si unì ora alla mischia,dopo aver sentito gli spari venne di corsa abbandonando la sua postazione.Uno zombie balzò verso di lui e fu costretto a liberarsene a calci e successivamente a staccargli via la testa con diversi colpi del calcio del suo fucile

''Vado a cercare Carol e Judith'' urlò Daryl a Rick.Era il più vicino alla porta,aveva senso,ma ci sarebbe andato anche se non fosse stato così.

''Siamo subito dietro di te'' disse Rick con urgenza liberandosi degli ultimi zombie rimasti ''Corri''

Daryl non aveva bisogno che qualcuno gli dicesse che cosa fare.Stava cercando di spremersi il cervello per ricordare se avesse visto qualsiasi tipo di arma addosso a Carol,quella mattina,prima che andassero via.Era raro che qualcuno di loro andasse in giro senza almeno il proprio coltello.Daryl stava cercando di non farsi prendere dal panico perché ricordava di non aver visto nulla addosso a Carol con cui potersi difendere.Sarebbe stata solo lei con una bambina indifesa,se il resto della mandria si fosse fatta largo fino ad arrivare incontro.Sfrecciò giù per le scale che portavano al cortile esterno,saltando gli ultimi quattro gradini in una volta sola mentre il terrore di quello che avrebbe potuto trovare cresceva dentro di lui e lo consumava.Daryl raggiunse la porta e sollevò la balestra mentre la prendeva a calci per aprirla.Guardò a destra e sinistra attraverso il mirino della balestra mentre la cercava. ''Carol!'' gridò. ''CAROL!!'' le orecchie di Daryl si tesero per cercare di sentire una possibile risposta.Entrò dentro il piccolo cortile,registrando il cestino della biancheria rovesciato a terra e una delle funi che era stata divelta.La copertina di Judith era spiegazzata e Daryl si mosse velocemente per esaminarla.Vide delle gocce di sangue che la macchiavano,sangue di zombie. ''Cazzo!'' ringhiò ,cercando di non temere il peggio.Daryl guardò verso l'unica porta presente nel cortile,sapendo che Carol doveva essere fuggita con Judith passando da quest'ultima.Corse verso la porta proprio mentre Rick e Axel apparvero dietro di lui.

''Le hai trovate?'' chiese Rick ansioso

''Da questa parte'' sputò fuori Daryl,non guardandosi indietro mentre correva nuovamente all'interno dei corridoi della prigione.Erano stretti e pieni di celle in cui potersi nascondere.Pieni di posti in cui ti saresti potuto far uccidere...Un groppo salì alla sua gola mentre correva verso l'ignoto,Rick alle calcagna mentre inseguivano gli zombie che a loro volta tallonavano Carol e Judith....

 

 

Dai pensieri dell'autrice : Avevo già fatto presente di avere una passione per i cliff hanger , vero?? Ah e in caso qualcuno di voi lo stesse pensando, questa fan fiction non sarà quel tipo di storia dove ''Carol è in pericolo e Daryl corre a salvarla'' . Quello che intendo è che l'intero gruppo finisce sempre per salvarsi a vicenda in un ciclo regolare , quindi non sarà mai una cosa a senso unico.Specifichiamo!!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitolo 7

 

Daryl correva attraverso i corridoi della prigione,la balestra in mano,con Rick subito dietro di lui e Axel che chiudeva la fila.Attraverso il sangue che pulsava nelle orecchie Daryl pensò di aver sentito un rumore. ''Aspettate!'' disse fermandosi improvvisamente.

Rick e Axel si fermarono dietro di lui.Rick lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Daryl. ''Cosa?Che c'è?''

Daryl inclinò la testa e ascoltò attentamente. ''Riuscite a sentirlo?'' tutti gli uomini stavano respirando affannosamente per via della corsa adrenalinica e questo non gli permise di sentire il flebile rumore. ''Trattenete il respiro'' li istruì bruscamente.Gli altri due ubbidirono e Daryl si concentrò per riuscire a sentire quello che aveva catturato la sua attenzione.Lo sentì nuovamente,un rumore che sembrava provenire da molto lontano.Un bambino che piangeva.

''Judith'' sibilò Rick,il volto sconvolto dalla paura mentre riuscì a cogliere i flebili lamenti

''Non riesco a sentire niente'' disse Axel

Daryl e Rick lo ignorarono.Rick lanciò a Daryl uno sguardo carico di tensione. ''Non riesco a capire da dove proviene''

Daryl chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò nuovamente.Anni e anni di caccia nel bosco gli avevano insegnato come focalizzarsi sui suoni e essere in grado di capire da dove provenivano.Era molto più difficile all'interno della prigione,i suoni rimbalzavano attraverso i muri creando false piste,ma più ascoltava i lamenti di Judith,più divenne certo.Daryl puntò alla sua destra. ''E' da questa parte'' ,riprese la sua corsa,gli altri dietro lo seguirono.

''Sta piangendo'' disse Rick mentre correvano ''questo è un buon segno,vero?''

La verità è che nessuno di loro sapeva se un neonato una volta trasformatosi in zombie avrebbe continuato a produrre quel tipo di suoni. ''E' viva'' disse Daryl cupo,focalizzandosi su questo.Nessuno voleva pensare a che cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se gli zombie la avessero raggiunta. ''Dobbiamo solo arrivare da lei''

''Perché non stiamo incrociando nessuno zombie?'' indagò Axel tenendo il passo

Daryl non volle pensare alla risposta a questa domanda.Non voleva pensare al fatto che si stessero raggruppando tutti nello stesso punto e si stessero nutrendo....  
''Stai zitto e corri'' sputò fuori,accelerando il ritmo.Li condusse attraverso quei corridoi tortuosi,le grida di Judith sempre più forti a ogni svolta.La bambina stava urlando a pieni polmoni e Daryl cercò di combattere il panico di ciò che questo poteva significare sia per lei che per Carol.Più avanti c'era un'altra svolta a destra e Daryl intravide il piede di un uomo sbucare fuori da dietro l'angolo,a terra.Il pianto di Judith ora era forte e chiaro,sapevano di averla quasi raggiunta.Tutti e tre rallentarono prima di girare l'angolo,le armi spianate mentre avanzavano,preparandosi al peggio.Daryl fu il primo a svoltare e registrò un mucchio di cose con una sola occhiata.Erano in un vicolo cieco,che finiva con una porta circa dieci piedi più avanti.I corpi degli zombie morti erano sparsi ovunque a terra,come minimo sette di loro da un calcolo veloce.Era buio e Daryl strizzò gli occhi per riuscire a vedere attraverso la flebile luce,proprio mentre una figura si lanciò verso di lui soffocando un grido.La figura era proprio sopra di lui,con il braccio alzato e solo suoi riflessi fortemente allenati gli impedirono di piantare una freccia nel petto di Carol. ''Cazzo!'' gridò.Lascio cadere la balestra per afferrare il polso di Carol e impedirle di piantargli un coltello in testa. ''Carol,sono io,va tutto bene!'' le gridò,mentre lei continuava a lottare,chiaramente attaccando alla cieca.

Lei ebbe un sussulto e smise di lottare,lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati. ''D-Daryl..'' sussurrò,guardandolo scioccata

Daryl la fissò ,visibilmente preoccupato.Carol sembrava come impazzita,gli occhi pieni di una furia omicida ed era ricoperta di sangue,dalla testa ai piedi.Realizzò in un istante che aveva finito per trovarsi circondata dagli zombie e che aveva combattuto freneticamente per aprirsi una via di fuga. ''Va tutto bene'' cercò di confortarla meglio che poté,afferrandola per entrambe le braccia. ''Sei al sicuro''. La sentì cedere e il suo coltello scivolò a terra.

''Judith'' disse Rick costernato,scavalcando la miriade di corpi degli zombie uccisi e spalancando la porta della cella in cui Carol aveva messo la piccola.Le urla di Judith erano assordanti mentre Rick si chinò rapidamente e la sollevò da terra,stringendola forte tra le sue braccia. ''Oh Dio'' disse debolmente ''Judith..''

''Sta bene?'' chiese Daryl,mantendo una presa forte su Carol

Le mani di Rick indagarono veloci lungo il corpicino di Judith,cercando qualsiasi segno di un graffio dal momento che la piccola continuava a urlare senza tregua. ''Sta bene'' disse trattenendo il sollievo,cullandola e cercando di farla calmare. ''Sta bene'' ripeté,le lacrime gli riempirono gli occhi.Continuò a cullarla tra le sue braccia e il suo pianto si affievolì lentamente

Carol si accasciò sotto le mani di Daryl e iniziò a indietreggiare incerta,rompendo il contatto con lui.Indietreggiò da tutti loro,gli occhi puntati su Judith.La sua schiena colpì il muro dietro di lei e si lascio scivolare giù,finendo seduta sul pavimento in mezzo ai corpi degli zombie.Sollevò le ginocchia al petto mentre continuava a fissare Judith nelle braccia di Rick.Iniziò a tremare senza controllo.

Axel guardò tutti quei corpi stesi a terra. ''Carol'' disse il suo nome incredulo ''Gli hai uccisi tutti da sola?''

Daryl adesso riuscì a contarne nove stesi a terra.Si creò mentalmente un'immagine di Carol,costretta con le spalle al muro mentre combatteva con le unghie e con i denti per proteggere Judith.La paura doveva essere stata decisiva.Daryl avanzò e si sedette accanto alla figura tremante di Carol.Cercò di fissarle il viso ricoperto di sangue ma lei non sembrò registrare la sua presenza.Dando un'occhiata a Rick,i due capirono di essere entrambi preoccupati per lei.Daryl poggiò la balestra a terra tra di loro e si sollevò la maglietta per cercare di pulirle il viso dal grosso dello sporco che la ricopriva.Le pulì piano la fronte e le guance,portando via il sangue per provare ad arrivare alla donna traumatizzata che si celava sotto tutto questo. ''E' tutto ok'' le mormorò. ''Tu stai bene ,tu e Judith state bene.L'hai salvata''

Il suono della sua voce la fece finalmente voltare e i loro sguardi si incrociarono,quello di Daryl terribilmente preoccupato. ''Sta-sta bene?'' chiese Carol spaventata

Rick si inginocchiò subito accanto a lei,come aveva fatto Daryl,mostrandole Judith che ora tirava piano su con il naso tra le sue braccia. ''Sta bene'' la rassicurò velocemente ''Guarda..''

Carol sollevò una mano ancora tremante per toccare la piccolina ma quando vide le condizioni in cui era la ritirò indietro velocemente.

Rick mosse la mano per afferrare la sua. ''Sta bene ,Carol'' la rassicurò nuovamente ''L'hai salvata''

Carol si coprì il viso con le mani e inizio a tremare ancora più forte

''Dobbiamo portarle fuori da qui'' disse Daryl urgentemente

Rick annuì,l'espressione ancora preoccupata. ''Axel,tu stai qui e sbarazzati di tutti questi corpi.Portali fuori dalla recinzione a ovest,finiremo di occuparcene noi più tardi''

''Cosa,da solo?'' disse Axel infelicemente

''Smettila di lamentarti,idiota'' disse Daryl fulmineo,focalizzandosi su Carol. ''Fallo e basta''. La sua voce si addolcì mentre le rivolgeva la parola,il suo tono caldo e basso. ''E' tutto ok,Carol,adesso ce ne andiamo da qui''. Daryl si mosse in avanti per prenderla in braccio,non essendo sicuro se lei fosse in grado di camminare ma Carol levò le mani dal viso e scosse la testa

''Posso camminare'' la sua voce spenta e priva di vita

Le mani di Daryl la circondarono mentre provò lentamente a rialzarsi.Barcollò un po e Daryl la strinse subito a se.Passò il suo braccio attorno alla sua vita.. ''Forza andiamo'' disse goffamente ''appoggiati a me.''. Inizialmente Carol non si lamentò,ma quando fecero un passo avanti,le sue gambe erano troppo deboli per riuscire a farcela da sola. Daryl la strinse ancora più forte a lui mentre si avviavano lentamente verso le loro celle,lasciando un Axel di cattivo umore a ripulire tutto il casino.

 

\----------

 

Glenn prese posto tra Maggie e Beth. ''Non riesco a credere che così tanti zombie siano riusciti ad arrivare fino al nostro blocco'' disse tristemente mentre sedevano tutti quanti assieme per mangiare il loro pasto serale.Oscar e Carl erano di guardia e avevano già mangiato la loro razione.

''Ci siamo andati vicini stavolta..'' concordò Hershel

Maggie fece uno smorfia mentre guardava Glenn. ''Abbiamo scelto il giorno sbagliato per andare a fare quella spedizione in città''

''Doveva essere fatta'' asserì Rick. ''Nessuno di noi avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che sarebbe successo qualcosa del genere''. Guardò verso Carol, che stava dando da mangiare a Judith. ''Perlomeno stiamo tutti bene'' disse grato.Il suo sguardo si spostò su Daryl,che stava fissando con circospezione Carol tra un boccone e l'altro.Rick comprese la preoccupazione dell'altro uomo.Carol era stata molto silenziosa una volta arrivata al blocco C.Andò da sola a ripulirsi e quando tornò a malapena disse una parola ma Rick era ancora preoccupato per lei.Continuò a fissare Daryl e capì che anche lui lo era ancora.Si scambiarono uno sguardo,nessuno di loro due aveva idea di cosa fare per rimediare a tutto questo.

''Il lavoro che avete fatto alla recinzione sarà in grado di reggere e di tenerli alla larga?'' chiese Beth dubbiosa

''Si'' disse Rick senza esitazione

''Sperando che quello fosse l'unico'' disse Axel mentre masticava un boccone di stufato

Rick lanciò un'occhiataccia a Axel per la sua sincerità fuori luogo. ''Domani faremo degli altri giri'' promise a tutti ''Renderemo questa prigione sicura.Quello che è successo oggi non accadrà mai più''

''Non puoi saperlo'' disse Carol. Tutti le rivolsero un'occhiata nervosa mentre lei continuò con calma ''Ma è tutto apposto,perché ce l'abbiamo fatta''.Guardò Judith nelle sue braccia e sorrise debolmente. ''E quello che facciamo ora,teniamo duro''. Carol guardò nuovamente verso di loro ''Questo gruppo è forte.Saremo in grado di gestire qualsiasi cosa ci capiterà tra le mani''

''Si,lo saremo'' confermò Rick,felice di sentire Carol così positiva.In realtà era felice semplicemente per il fatto di aver sentito la sua voce

Judith si agitò tra le braccia di Carol ora che il suo biberon era ormai vuoto.Carol si mise Judith contro la spalla iniziò a battere piano la mano sulla sua schiena.La piccola rilasciò un rutto particolarmente rumoroso che echeggiò attraverso le pareti della prigione.Gli altri scoppiarono tutti quanti a ridere

''Cavolo'' disse Daryl con una punta di orgoglio a Rick ''Questa tua piccolina rutta come un camionista ubriaco''

Carol continuò a darle dei colpetti mentre si rilassava. ''Non ascoltarli,tesorino,sei una signorina e lo sarai sempre''

''Si,una signorina camionista'' scherzò Glenn.

''Hey'' disse Rick stando al gioco ''E' la mia bambina quella di cui state parlando.'' Era bello avere questi momenti di leggerezza. Per loro potersene concedere uno era raro.E purtroppo le cose ora andavano in questo modo.

''Guardala,è cosi rilassata'' fece notare Axel a Carol,sempre pronto a entrare nelle sue grazie. ''Hai proprio un tocco magico,Carol. Sei stata come una mamma orsa che proteggeva i suoi cuccioli oggi.E' un peccato che tu non abbia dei figli tuoi,saresti stata una madre meravigliosa''

Rick sentì Daryl irrigidirsi dietro di lui al commento fuori luogo di Axel e alla tensione che riempì subito la stanza.Guardò le facce delle persone intorno a lui e vide tristezza e rimorso in tutti loro

Carol sorrise debolmente. ''Penso che sia ora di mettere questa ragazzina a letto'' disse piano e si alzò,portando Judith su per le scale nella sua piccola culla.

''Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?'' chiese quell'idiota di Axel. ''Intendevo dire che è un peccato che lei non abbia un figlio suo,è così brava con i bambini''

''Non riesci mai a tenere chiusa quella cazzo di bocca?'' ringhiò Daryl,alzandosi di scatto e uscendo fuori dalla stanza.Tutti stavano evitando di guardarsi.

Axel guardò Daryl andarsene e scosse la testa ''Non so se qualcuno ve l'ha mai detto prima,ma siete delle persone veramente strane''

''Continua a mangiare la tua cena e basta,Axel'' disse Rick debolmente

La conversazione continuò con un argomento diverso.Rick finì velocemente la sua cena e andò di sopra,per dare uno sguardo a Judith.Arrivò in cima alle scale e vide che Carol era seduta sul letto nella sua cella,cullando Judith per farla addormentare mentre lei continuava a muoversi senza dare cenno di addormentarsi

Carol sollevò lo sguardo quando lo senti entrare ''E' un po agitata stanotte''

''E' stata una giornata dura per lei'' Rick guardò Carol attentamente ''Lo è stata per tutte e due''

Carol non rispose.Si mise in piedi e offrì il suo posto a Rick. ''Perché non ci provi tu? Penso che abbia bisogno del suo papà adesso''

Rick si sedette vicino al passeggino che era diventato la sua nuova culla,grazie alla recente scoperta di Carol in città le scorse settimane. Le accarezzò il pancino mentre agitava le sue piccole gambette. ''E' tutto apposto,piccolina'' le canticchiò ''Papà è qui con te''. Le sue stesse parole gli fecero scendere delle lacrime dagli occhi anche se cercò di trattenerle.Mantenne il suo sguardo su Judith mentre si rivolgeva a Carol. ''N-non sarò mai in grado di ripagarti per quello che hai fatto oggi,Carol''

''Non pensavo che stessimo tenendo il punteggio' lo castigò dolcemente ''Non c'è niente da ripagare.E tu lo sai''

Il petto di Rick si strinse al pensiero di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere oggi.Era pieno di rimorso mentre guardava la sua bambina che assomigliava già così tanto alla sua mamma. ''Lori e io,alla fine-'' Le parole di Rick furono soffocate da un diluvio di emozioni.Provò di nuovo. ''Non sono stato il marito che si sarebbe meritata alla fine''

''Rick.'' Carol disse il suo nome con compassione e si avvicinò poggiandoli una mano sulla spalla

Rick scosse la testa,spingendo indietro le lacrime mentre Judith iniziava a calmarsi,i piccoli occhietti si chiusero mentre arrivava finalmente il sonno.Continuò ad accarezzarla istintivamente,ma dentro si sentiva come se gli stessero squarciando il petto per tirare fuori tutte le emozioni che avrebbe voluto dimenticare. ''Dopo che Shane è morto e abbiamo perso la fattoria,tutto quello che riuscivo a pensare era di tenervi al sicuro,tenere Lori e il nostro bambino al sicuro.Pensavo che se fossi riuscito a farlo,avrei compensato per non essere stato in grado di dirle quello che lei aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire'' la voce di Rick si incrinò mentre continuava a parlare ''Non potevo darle ciò di cui aveva bisogno.Ci ho provato,ma non ce l'ho fatta.Ho pensato che dopo il parto avremmo avuto il tempo per capire tutto quanto.'' fece un rumore strozzato. ''Perché diavolo l'ho pensato?Non abbiamo più tempo''  
Rick sapeva perché non era stato in grado di affrontare tutte le cose che erano andate storte tra lui e Lori.Era stato un vigliacco,fingeva di essere un leader e di provvedere alla loro sicurezza ma sfuggiva da tutto il resto. ''L'ho abbandonata'' sputò fuori,improvvisamente sopraffatto dal dolore. ''Ho rischiato tutto per salvare tutte quelle persone,Glenn,Hershel..dannazione, persino Merle.Ma quando si è trattato di mia moglie,l'ho abbandonata'' si coprì il volto con una mano.Judith ora dormiva ignara del dolore di suo padre.

''Smettila'' disse Carol piano e si avvicinò a lui per confortarlo

Rick era venuto per controllare Judith e dare supporto a Carol per tutto quell'orrore a cui era sopravvissuta oggi.E invece,non riuscì a sottrarsi al conforto che lei le stava offrendo.Seppellì il viso nella spalla di Carol mentre lei lo abbracciava,accarezzandoli piano la schiena. ''Mi dispiace'' disse con emozione contro la sua pelle mentre l'abbracciava a sua volta e la stringeva più forte.Era passato un sacco di tempo da quando aveva permesso a se stesso di accettare il conforto da qualcuno,era come se una diga fosse esplosa dentro di lui. ''Non dovrei comportarmi così'' disse sempre senza lasciarla andare

''Sei il nostro leader,Rick,questo non significa che tu debba essere anche la nostra isola'' disse Carol semplicemente

Rick sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei,tenendola sempre stretta

Carol fece un piccolo sorriso. ''Pensi che nessuno di noi riesca a vedere quello che stai facendo?'' disse ironicamente.''Pensi che solo perché sei il nostro leader,non puoi appoggiarti a noi per qualsiasi tipo di supporto emotivo.Che hai rinunciato a questo quando hai accettato di essere responsabile per tutti noi.''

Rick sbatté le palpebre scioccato dalle parole di Carol. ''Non è quello che sto facendo''. Rick stesso realizzò che quelle parole erano una bugia non appena le disse.Carol aveva ragione.Cercava sempre di allontanare quella parte di lui che aveva bisogno degli altri,pensando che fosse una debolezza che non si meritava di avere. E Lori era stata la prima vittima di questa sua inconscia volontà.

''Si che lo è'' disse Carol con calma ''Ma,per quanto io possa tenere a te,Rick Grimes,sono qui per dirti che sei stato un idiota.Hai bisogno di noi,come noi abbiamo bisogno di te.Tu non sei da solo e penso che sia arrivato il momento che tu te ne renda conto'' Mise una mano dietro la sua testa e lo accarezzò con gentilezza. ''Adesso,penso che tu abbia bisogno di stare un po di tempo da solo con la tua bambina.Vi lascio in pace''. Carol fece un passo indietro,rompendo il contatto tra di loro.Si girò per andarsene

Rick si mise in piedi. ''Carol''

Carol si girò e lo fisso con uno sguardo interrogativo

Rick chiuse la piccola distanza tra di loro e avvolse Carol in un grande abbraccio,questa volta offrendole il suo conforto.Si sentiva come se grazie alle sue parole avesse lasciato andare un peso che non si era nemmeno reso conto che stava trattenendo. ''Sono così felice che tu stia bene'' le sussurrò all'orecchio. ''Grazie per quello che hai fatto per Judith..grazie,grazie.''

Carol rispose all'abbraccio, senza proferire parola ma accettando silenziosamente la sua gratitudine

 

\----------

 

Daryl appoggiò i gomiti sulla ringhiera delle scale di metallo di fronte alla cella di Rick.Li guardò abbracciarsi mentre Maggie venne a fermarsi vicino a lui.

Guardò la coppia dall'altra parte della stanza e sorrise. ''Sono così felice che oggi sia andata a finire tutto per il meglio''

Daryl emise un suono indefinito

Maggie lo guardò sorpresa. ''Che cosa c'è che non va?''

''Niente'' disse Daryl ,di poche parole

Maggie tornò a guardare Rick e Carol che si separarono solo ora dal loro abbraccio. ''Judith è al sicuro nel suo letto e Carol sembra stare bene'' osservò lei

''Si'' dichiarò Daryl secco ''ma non è così'' . C'era qualcosa di strano in Carol, Daryl riusciva a percepirlo. C'era qualcosa che non andava.

Maggie esitò. ''Guarda,è appena successo tutto questo casino.Forse è ancora un pochino sotto shock''

''Forse'' grugnì Daryl mentre si alzava.Carol si stava dirigendo verso la sua cella adesso

''E' molto dolce il modo in cui ti preoccupi per lei''

Daryl scoccò a Maggie un'occhiata tagliente per questa sua ultima osservazione.

Maggie strinse le labbra ''Non hai intenzione di mandarmi via a calci per quello che ho detto,vero?'' lo prese in giro

''Ci stavo proprio pensando'' disse Daryl impassibile

''Oh andiamo..'' lo provocò ''Sappiamo tutti che sei un bravo ragazzo,non ha senso continuare a fingere di essere il contrario adesso'' gli diede una leggera spinta giocosa e poi si allontanò.

Carol era seduta sul suo letto e guardò in su quando lui apparve di fronte a lei. ''Hey''

''Hey'' rispose goffamente guardandola. ''Hai bisogno di qualcosa?''

Carol scosse la testa. ''No,pensavo solo che mi avrebbe fatto bene andare a letto'' si stiracchiò piano ''Mi fa male un po tutto''

Le immagini di lei che lottava contro quella mandria di zombie si fecero spazio nella mente di Daryl. ''Stanotte fa freddo'' continuò ''Sento un venticello fresco nell'aria''

Non c'era nessun venticello fresco nell'aria.Anzi era una notte abbastanza calda.Tuttavia,Daryl raccolse il maglioncino appeso sopra il letto a castello e lo portò a Carol.Lei si alzò per prenderlo ,ma lui voleva aiutarla a indossarlo invece, si mise dietro le sue spalle in modo di aiutarla a indossarlo

''Stai esagerando'' Carol lo rimproverò dolcemente mentre infilava le braccia nelle maniche

Fece una smorfia ''Non è vero''

''Per favore non preoccuparti per me'' lo pregò a voce bassa.Carol guardò sopra la sua spalla verso di lui,l'espressione seria. ''Io sto bene''

Daryl la fissò, vedendo nei suoi occhi qualcosa che gli diceva che non stava dicendo la verità

''Sono solo stanca.Ho solo bisogno di un po di riposo.Tutto qui.''

''Io pos-io posso restare qui,se vuoi.Posso stare per un po qui con te'' Daryl cercò esitante di abbattere quel muro che sentiva che si stava sollevando tra di loro

Carol si girò,la sua espressione difficile da capire ''No,non c'è bisogno che tu lo faccia''

''Io voglio farlo.''

Carol scrollò le spalle ''Immagino di non potertelo impedire'' si sdraiò sul letto e si tirò su le coperte

Daryl si appoggiò contro il muro accanto al letto di Carol e si lasciò scivolare sul pavimento.Rimase seduto lì a lungo anche dopo che il suo respiro divenne lento e regolare,segnalandoli che Carol era riuscita finalmente ad addormentarsi.La sua era una veglia silenziosa,non sapendo che cosa poteva fare per lei ma avendo il bisogno di dover fare comunque qualcosa.Forse lei aveva ragione e da domani quello sguardo negli occhi di Carol sarebbe sparito.

Daryl poteva solo sperare ....


	8. Chapter 8

Capitolo 8

 

Hershel rigirò la mano di Carol ancora una volta,esaminandola da vicino. ''Mi sembra che vada abbastanza bene''. Guardò verso di lei,seduta dall'altra parte del tavolo. ''Penso che d'ora in avanti potremo fare a meno delle bende''.

''Bene'', disse Carol sollevata. ''Era un così grosso spreco''

''Non capisco come il fatto di impedire che tu potessi prenderti un'infezione possa sembrarti uno spreco'' , disse Hershel con dolcezza, ''ma accetto il fatto che tu possa avere un'opinione diversa dalla mia''

Carol fece un piccolo sorriso. ''Ti ringrazio per esserti preso così tanta cura della mia ferita,Hershel.Lo apprezzo molto''

Hershel si accinse a mettere via le forniture mediche. ''Sono un uomo vecchio e con una gamba sola durante un'Apocalisse'' disse ironicamente. ''A dire il vero,sono più che felice di poter dare una mano per qualcosa''

''Sai di essere importante per tutti noi'' gli ricordò Carol

''So solo che se mai dovessimo lasciare questa prigione,sarei solo un peso ancora più grande di quello che già sono ora''

Carol aggrottò la fronte. ''Ci prenderemo cura di te,Hershel,non importa che cosa accadrà.Non è necessario preoccuparsene adesso''

''Non è una questione di cosa siete disposti a fare,ma di quello che sarebbe giusto fare'' disse Hershel chiaramente

''Non mi piace quando parli in questo modo'' disse Carol 

Hershel scosse la testa. ''Non ti preoccupare per me,ragazzina.Sono solo un vecchio che parla troppo'' Poggiò la mano sulla sua. ''E faresti meglio a sostituire quel tuo cipiglio con un sorriso altrimenti ho paura di quello che potrebbe farmi il tuo angelo custode'' concluse scherzosamente. ''Non voglio che se la prenda con me per averti resa infelice''

Carol non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per sapere a chi si stava riferendo Hershel.Daryl era nella passerella sopra di loro,apparentemente pulendo la sua balestra,ma Carol era consapevole del fatto che invece la stava tenendo d'occhio mentre Hershel si occupava della sua ferita.Sospirò. ''In questi giorni è diventato la mia ombra''

''Hai a che fare con un rozzo villano che segue tutte le tue mosse?'' disse Hershel impassibile ''Onestamente,non capisco come questo potrebbe essere considerato un problema''

Carol rise debolmente ma il suo viso cambiò subito espressione. ''Si preoccupa troppo per me.Non è giusto''

''Il fatto che si preoccupi per qualcun'altro non può che fare bene a quel ragazzo'' ribatté Hershel. ''Visto che per quasi tutta la sua vita è stato impegnato a fregarsene di tutto e tutti''. Guardò Carol. ''Non è salutare,lo sai''

Carol distolse lo sguardo.. ''Lo so''. Massaggiò la ferita sulla sua mano distrattamente.Carol sapeva che Hershel diceva così perché si preoccupava per lei,come Daryl con le sue eccessive attenzioni degli ultimi giorni.Il punto era che stavano solo peggiorando la situazione ma lei non poteva dirlo a nessuno dei due.

''C'è solo un modo in cui puoi far desistere quel ragazzo dall'essere la tua ombra''

Lo sguardo di Carol era vivo di interesse. ''Come?''

''Lascialo entrare nei tuoi pensieri'' disse Hershel dolcemente.Batté sul tavolo di fronte a lei. ''Daryl sa che ti stai portando dietro un peso e vuole solo aiutarti''

Il volto di Carol si rabbuiò inconsapevole di essere stata così trasparente.Aveva provato con tutte le sue forze a tenere i suoi sentimenti solo per se stessa.''Non può'',disse con dolore, ricacciando indietro le lacrime. Carol si morse il labbro inferiore e scosse la testa. ''Non ne voglio parlare ,Hershel.Proprio non posso''

Hershel annuì. ''Lo so,ma a un certo punto sarai pronta a liberarti di questo peso che ti stai portando addosso dal giorno di quell'attacco.Penso che Daryl abbia bisogno di essere la persona che ti aiuterà a farlo''

Il mento di Carol si sollevò risolutamente. ''Tutti noi abbiamo i nostri fardelli da sopportare,Hershel.Io non sono speciale.Dobbiamo solo riuscire a farcene una ragione e andare avanti''

Hershel si appoggiò sullo schienale della sedia.''C'è una verità in tutto questo'' disse piano ''ma penso che anche il sacro libro sapesse di cosa stava parlando,quando diceva che dovremmo portare gli uni i pesi degli altri.Daryl non è l'unico che ha bisogno di capire che non è solo''

Carol si fissò le mani,un sorriso triste sul volto. ''Siamo tutti da soli,alla fine''

''Siamo soli quando decidiamo di esserlo'' rispose Hershel saggiamente.Si raddrizzò ''Beh,oggi tocca a me occuparmi della cena.Spero che tu sia dell'umore giusto per i fagioli''

Carol sorrise. ''Non vedo l'ora''. Hershel le diede una pacca sulla spalla mentre passava oltre e lei rimase seduta lì , riflettendo sulle sue parole. ''Hershel ha detto che la mia mano è apposto adesso'' disse sollevando il tono della voce senza alzare gli occhi

La voce di Daryl la raggiunse con un ''Non te l'ho chiesto''

Carol si rigirò sulla sedia per guardare Daryl seduto sulla passerella,le gambe penzoloni oltre il bordo. ''Ti sto informando in modo che tu possa terminare il tuo turno di guardia su di me'' disse seccamente

''Che cosa stai blaterando,donna?'' chiese Daryl, guardando brevemente verso di lei prima di tornare alla sua balestra

Carol sospirò. ''Sei un sacco di cose,Daryl,ma l'essere sottile non fa parte di queste.Non ho bisogno di una guardia del corpo''

Daryl sbuffò. ''Non so di cosa stai parlando''. La sua attenzione improvvisamente molto concentrata sulla balestra. ''Questo posto è piccolo,finiremo sempre con il venirci addosso l'uno contro l'altro.Non significa niente di più''

''Nessuno ti ha mai detto che sei un pessimo bugiardo?''

Daryl non perse un colpo. ''Nessuno che sia sopravvissuto abbastanza a lungo da riuscire a farlo.''

Carol scosse la testa alla sua testardaggine. ''Sto andando a lavorare al generatore''.Avevano scoperto un generatore portatile in una delle stanze che avevano ripulito.Non funzionava ma era così sporco a causa degli anni di disuso che non c'era modo di saperlo per certo.Avevano preso la decisione di ripulirlo e di vedere se così riuscivano a farlo funzionare nuovamente.Sarebbe stato utile avere una fonte di energia portatile e il generatore più piccolo avrebbe senz'altro fatto meno rumore,attirando meno l'attenzione di cui non avevano bisogno.Era un lavoro lento,duro e noioso, ma Carol aveva trovato una piacevole via di fuga.Ed era fissato con la sopravvivenza già da prima che accadesse tutto questo e Carol era in grado di occuparsi del problema.Avevano lasciato il generatore in una piccola stanza fuori dalla camera delle caldaie e Carol si era offerta per smontare e posizionare i pezzi,ripulirli e ri-assemblarli

''Ti stai occupando di questo lavoro da un bel po''

Carol inarcò un sopracciglio. ''E..?''

''E niente,è un lavoro per una persona sola.''

L'espressione di Carol non cambiò.Entrambi sapevano che stava lavorando al generatore per evitare di dover stare con le altre persone,ma lei non aveva nessuna intenzione di ammetterlo. ''Vuoi arrivare al punto Mister scompaio da solo nei boschi per giorni?''

Gli occhi di Daryl si strinsero mentre le restituiva lo sguardo ''Tu non sei me.''

Carol sapeva dove voleva arrivare,ma non era disposta a discuterne.Aveva una presa fragile sulle sue emozioni in questo momento, e non aveva intenzione di rischiare di perderla completamente. ''Pensavo che avessi intenzione di insegnare a Carl come seguire una traccia..''

''Infatti'. La voce di Carl proveniva da dietro di lei e Carol si voltò per sorridergli

''Eccoti '' disse Carol,felice di avere un diversivo. ''Daryl ti stava aspettando''

''Ma non sono in ritardo'' protestò Carl

''Carol intendeva dire che lei ti stava aspettando'' disse Daryl seccato.Sapeva che Carol aveva colto al volo l'interruzione

Carl sbatté le palpebre. ''Verrai con noi,Carol?''

Lei sorrise. ''Oh no non ho intenzione di intromettermi mentre voi due fate amicizia tra voi ragazzi''

''Non stiamo facendo amicizia'' disse Carl esponendo i fatti. ''Daryl è l'unico di noi in grado di seguire una traccia.Per noi imparare a vicenda le nostre abilità è solo una questione di intelligenza,lo sai...nel caso in cui uno di quei mostri riuscisse a prenderci''.

Il cuore di Carol si strinse a quanto cinico suonava Carl mentre pronunciava quelle parole.Non era giusto che un ragazzo della sua età fosse pronto ad accettare e anche ad attendere in questo modo la morte.Carol sentì rombare forti dentro di lei le emozioni che aveva cercato di soffocare dentro.Ogni giorno vedeva un altro po dell'infanzia di Carl scivolare via e la cosa più triste era che non avrebbero potuto impedirlo perché crescendo a questo ritmo probabilmente le sue possibilità di sopravvivenza non facevano che aumentare.Si sentiva ancora in dovere di dover piangere per la perdita di innocenza nel comportamento di Carl,qualcuno avrebbe dovuto farlo.

''Non sono ancora morto,ragazzino'' disse Daryl mentre si metteva in piedi

''Non ho detto questo.Dicevo solo che dobbiamo essere furbi se vogliamo sopravvivere''. Guardò confuso verso di Carol. ''Stai bene,Carol?''

Carol riposizionò il sorriso finto, quello che aveva utilizzato tutta la settimana per tenere a bada le domande della gente,sulle sue labbra.Non riusciva quasi più a ricordare come fosse veramente la sua faccia,era diventata una specie di maschera. ''Certo,si,sto bene''. Carol mise la mano sul cappello di Carl.. '' Fai da bravo e dai retta a Daryl, capito?''

''Sissignore..'' disse Carl educatamente

Daryl si avvicinò a loro. ''Inizieremo a seguire le tracce all'interno del carcere''

Carl aggrottò la fronte. '' Pensavo che saremo andati fuori per farmi fare pratica''

Daryl gli lanciò uno sguardo severo. ''L'insegnante sei tu oppure sono io?''

''Non sono un bambino'' disse Carl infastidito

''Allora smettila di lamentarti'' disse Daryl semplicemente, ''Se dobbiamo fare questa cosa,si fa a modo mio,nessuna discussione''

Carl emise uno sbuffo di delusione ma non aggiunse più nulla

Carol si preparò per andarsene ''Prendetevi cura di voi,va bene?''

Daryl la fisso con uno sguardo determinato. ''Possiamo farlo e sai perché?'' Non aspettò la sua risposta. ''Perché non siamo soli.Siamo in due''

Carol scosse la testa e non si voltò al suo commento pungente ma continuò a camminare ''Come dicevo,Daryl,veramente molto sottile.''

 

\----------

 

''E' arrivato il momento di fare una pausa.'' Daryl era stato insieme a Carl per le ultime tre ore e il sole della Georgia iniziava a farsi sentire

''Posso continuare'' si lamentò Carl

Daryl guardò in basso verso di lui. ''Che cosa ti avevo detto sul fatto di discutere con me?''

''Non sono un bambino'' disse Carl frustrato

''Faresti meglio a sturarti i timpani,ragazzino,perché non ricordo di aver detto niente del genere'' Daryl sollevò lo sguardo verso il sole cocente di mezzogiorno. ''Quando sei da solo fuori nei boschi,non ci sarà nessuno a guardarti le spalle se non tu stesso.Se finisci per disidratarti e perdere il controllo non sarai utile a nessuno'' guardò di nuovo verso di Carl ''E questo quello che vuoi?Vuoi essere un peso per le persone prendendo delle cattive decisioni solo perché vuoi dimostrare qualcosa a qualcuno?''

L'espressione di Carl si corrucciò sotto il cappello da sceriffo troppo grande per lui. ''No..''

''Allora facciamo una pausa'' dichiarò Daryl,il suo tono che non ammetteva altre discussioni riguardo all'argomento.Si avvicinò all'ombra dell'edificio più vicino e si sedette,la schiena contro i mattoni rossi.Tirò fuori la sua borraccia d'acqua bevendone un piccolo sorso.Carl si sedette accanto a lui,le gambe incrociate sul prato.Daryl gli consegnò la borraccia e portò su le gambe in modo da poterci riposare sopra le braccia

Carl prese un grande sorso d'acqua e si asciugò la bocca con il dorso della mano. ''Tra quanto tempo potremo andare a fare un po di allenamento fuori dalla prigione,Daryl?''

''Quando dirò che sei pronto''

''Quando lo sarò?''

''Quando te lo dirò.''

Carl emise un suono frustrato . ''Vorrei essere più grande''

Daryl gli lanciò uno sguardo. ''Lo sarai presto''

Carl non si placò ''Se fossi più grande,non avrei bisogno di usare così tanto la pistola.Potrei combattere contro gli zombie senza sprecare munizioni,come ha fatto Carol la settimana scorsa''

Daryl si accigliò,l'argomento ancora sensibile per lui,in particolare ora che sapeva che in Carol c'era qualcosa che non andava.''L'idea è quella di non cacciarti in una situazione del genere,tanto per cominciare''

''Si,ma a volte le cose succedono,non importa quanto duramente si cerca di restare al sicuro'' Carl arricciò il naso pieno di lentiggini. ''Se io fossi stato grande e più forte,avrei potuto dare una mano a eliminare gli zombie e mantenere tutto il gruppo al sicuro''

Daryl lo guardò di traverso ''Sei proprio il figlio di tuo padre,questo è certo'' . Scosse le spalle. ''Ma mantenere la gente al sicuro non dipende solo dall'essere forte,ma anche dall'essere intelligente''

''Sarebbe ancora meglio se fossi entrambe le cose'' brontolò Carl

''Non avere tanta fretta di crescere,ragazzo'' lo avvertì Daryl ''Le cose non stanno come recita il libretto delle istruzioni''

''Ma se fossi stato grande allora forse-'' Carl si fermò bruscamente e distolse lo sguardo,arrossendo violentemente

''Forse che cosa?''

Carl si agitò un po dalla sua posizione seduta. ''Daryl,posso farti una domanda?'' chiese con esitazione

Daryl scrollò le spalle. ''Spara.''

Carl si girò per osservarlo meglio,sempre più animato. ''A proposito di donne..sai?''

Daryl gelò. ''Cosa?''

''Voglio dire,un ragazzo come te,scommetto che hai avuto centinaia di ragazze'' continuò Carl avidamente

Le interiora di Daryl si contorsero mentre ricordi indesiderati di Merle che lo trascinava in una casa di prostitute riaffiorarono alla sua memoria.L'imbarazzo e l'umiliazione di sentire suo fratello dichiarare che stava per farlo diventare un uomo quando compì quindici anni era ancora fresco come se fosse accaduto ieri.Il posto puzzava di sesso e fumo stantio e nauseò ancora di più lo stomaco di Daryl.Era finito chiuso dentro una stanza con una donna che odorava di profumo scadente e assomigliava un po a sua madre.Era stato orribile,ancora di più quando aveva cercato di togliersi i vestiti.Il suo giovane corpo era ricoperto delle cicatrici delle frustate e delle bruciature di sigaretta che gli aveva inflitto suo padre.Era una vergogna che Daryl si portava dietro ancora adesso e odiava l'idea che le persone potessero riuscire a vederle.Erano marchi della sua debolezza,tutte cose che suo padre aveva provato a fargli perdere a suon di botte.Aveva finito con l'arrampicarsi fuori dalla finestra e correre via,mezzo nudo per la strada.Quando Merle lo aveva ritrovato,Daryl fu costretto a subire un ulteriore vergogna da parte di suo fratello che lo schernì senza pietà

I successivi tentativi di indorare la pillola furono altrettanto mortificanti e,alla fine,Daryl si fece furbo e iniziò a giocare sporco.Osservò la spavalderia degli altri uomini,ascoltò i loro discorsi e imparò abbastanza per poter fingere di avere passato delle esperienze sessuali in modo da tenere a bada Merle sul fatto che il suo fratellino non fosse una femminuccia.Poi nel momento in cui divenne adulto,non riuscì a trovare il concetto del sesso ne ancora più alla sua portata e francamente,ne meno terrificante.L'unica cosa buona dell'essere considerato un rozzo villano,però,era che nessuno si sarebbe aspettato di vedere certo un principe azzurro.Poi il mondo era andato in malora e per lui la cosa non era più stata un problema.Francamente,Daryl era felice di essersi liberato di questo peso.Non riusciva a immaginare di poter essere così vulnerabile con una persona e essere d'accordo con questo.Perché mai dovresti voler concedere quel tipo di potere a una persona su di te?

''Daryl,mi stai ascoltando?''

Daryl sbatté le palpebre,tornando alla realtà mentre Carl lo fissava pieno di aspettativa.''Sto ascoltando'' disse brevemente,senza rispondere alla domanda iniziale del ragazzo. ''Se hai delle domande per quanto riguarda il sesso,è meglio che tu chieda a tuo padre.Non sono l'ufficio informazioni pubblico'' Daryl non si sentiva a suo agio a parlare di queste cose,ma non voleva darlo a vedere,quindi si rifugiò nella sua rudezza abituale

Carl scosse la testa. ''So come funziona il sesso.Quando mamma-'' la sua voce si incrinò leggermente,ma poi si riprese. ''quando la mamma è rimasta incinta,papà mi ha raccontato di come hanno fatto il bambino insieme.'' Carl fece una smorfia di disgusto ''E' stato un po schifoso''

Daryl fece la sua stessa identica faccia,non volendo immaginare Rick e Lori in quel modo,a sua volta.Si chiese oziosamente se il ragazzo sapeva della possibile parte di Shane nel mix.E sperò di no.Sarebbe stato bello per questo bambino avere qualche piccolo frammento di innocenza a cui aggrapparsi

''Volevo solo chiedere come si fa a sapere se piaci a una ragazza'' proseguì speranzoso

Daryl si strofinò una mano sul petto evitando di guardare il ragazzo. ''Non puoi chiedere a tuo padre queste cose?'' continuò

Carl chinò la testa e raccolse un ramoscello da terra,giocherellando con quello. ''Non voglio'' disse piano ''è ancora triste per la mamma e-'' Carl smise di parlare e si strinse nelle spalle. ''Io non voglio'' ripeté. ''Non voglio fargli del male''. Carl guardò verso Daryl di nuovo,l'attesa nei suoi occhi. ''Beh,come fai a sapere di piacere a una ragazza?''

Daryl non ne aveva idea,quindi cambiò strategia. ''Stiamo per caso parlando di Beth?''

Carl arrossì ma non riuscì a trattenere un grande sorriso. ''Penso che sia molto carina''

Daryl ci pensò brevemente. ''Si,penso che lo sia''

Carl distolse brevemente lo sguardo e poi tornò di nuovo su Daryl. '' Io..ah..mi piace molto''

Daryl annuì,avendo notato gli sguardi languidi che Carl rivolgeva alla giovane ragazza

''Ma io non sono sicuro di piacergli'' finì Carl in fretta

''Beth è più grande di te'' sottolineò Daryl

''Solo di quattro anni'' disse Carl rapidamente ''Non è niente''

''Quanti anni hai?''

''Quattordici il mese prossimo.Beth compirà diciott'anni a Dicembre.Sono solo quattro anni di differenza''

Daryl fece una smorfia. ''Si,ma è-'' non finì la frase quando notò uno sguardo sconfitto farsi strada sul viso di Carl.Perché questo tipo di cose contavano così tanto anche adesso?Daryl non ebbe mai nessuna risposta per quanto riguardava l'amore prima che tutto andasse a puttane,e sicuro come l'inferno non ne aveva adesso. ''Si,ok,sono solo quattro anni''

Carl sembrò rinfrancato e continuò con entusiasmo. ''Come faccio allora a sapere se le piaccio almeno tanto quanto lei piace a me?''

Daryl provò a pensarci. ''Beh..immagino,magari voi due potreste parlare un po più spesso.Le donne amano parlare'' presumeva.Così sembrava che fosse in quelle cose tipo le soap operas

Carl scosse la testa. ''Siamo solo in otto,senza contare Axel,Oscar e Judith che è solo una bambina.Beth è praticamente costretta a parlare con me.''

''Insomma, ti ha dato la sensazione di voler parlare con te?Voi due da soli?''

Carl inclinò la testa,e sembrava che ci stesse pensando su. ''Intendi un po come te e Carol?''

Daryl si agitò immediatamente. ''Ah..no..non come me e Carol''

''Voi due parlate sempre da soli''

''No,non è vero''

''Si,lo è''

Daryl aggrottò la fronte. ''E' diverso.''. Quando parlava di Carol una strana sensazione iniziava a stringerli la bocca dello stomaco.A Daryl non piaceva,era una sensazione che lo rendeva confuso.

Carl emise un suono frustrato. ''Questo è proprio quello che vorrei sapere.Come faccio a capire la differenza?''

Daryl si strofinò la nuca. ''Non lo so,puoi solo intuirlo,credo''

''Come?''

Daryl lo fissò. ''Stiamo perdendo tempo'' Non erano nemmeno a metà giornata ''Dovremmo tornare al lavoro''

Carl era implacabile,il lavoro completamente dimenticato adesso. ''Va bene,allora cosa si potrebbe fare in modo da poter piacere a una ragazza? si chinò verso Daryl. ''Alle ragazze piacciono i regali,vero?''

''Ah,si,certo''

''Dovrei prendere un regalo a Beth'' la faccia di Carl era concentrata su questo pensiero. ''Che cosa piace alle ragazze?'' guardò Daryl. ''Che cosa regalavi tu alle tue fidanzate?''

Dal momento che Daryl non aveva mai avuto una ragazza,non aveva una risposta per questo.Cercò di pensare a un'occasione in cui aveva offerto qualcosa a una donna e il suo pensiero andò immediatamente a Carol e alla rosa Cherokee che le aveva portato.Non era stato un gesto romantico,più un qualcosa di comprensivo e confortante,ma ricordava ancora il sorriso che gli aveva regalato per questo.Nessuno prima d'ora gli aveva mai sorriso in quel modo,come se fosse stata in procinto di affogare e lui avesse allungato una mano per portarla in salvo. ''Fiori''. Guardò Carl e poi distolse rapidamente lo sguardo. ''Alle donne piacciono i fiori'' concluse burbero

Carl annuì ''Cos'altro?''

Daryl allungò la mano verso di lui ''Guardati in torno,ragazzo.Non c'è rimasto tanto qui in giro''

Carl strinse le labbra ''Già'' Il suo viso si illuminò a un pensiero che gli passò per la mente. ''Pensi che Beth si lascerà baciare se gli regalassi qualcosa?'' Carl si morsicò il labbro. ''Io non so come si fa a farlo.Non voglio sembrare un idiota'' Stava fissando attentamente Daryl. ''E' difficile da imparare?''

Di nuovo,questo era fuori dalla sua conoscenza.Ricordò la volta in cui quella donna ridendo di lui provò a baciarlo.La sua bocca sapeva di culo e di whiskey e Daryl non era stato in grado di spingerla via abbastanza in fretta.La sua esperienza con i baci gli fece rivoltare ancora di più lo stomaco

Carl continuava a parlare a una velocità impressionante.'' Jordan croce,un ragazzo che stava in classe con me,diceva che devi usare la lingua per farlo'' Carl esitò e fece una smorfia al pensiero. ''Solo che non riesco a capire come''. Guardò Daryl in trepidante attesa. ''Che cosa dovresti fare con la lingua quando baci una persona?''

Daryl senti le sue guance arrossire e pregò di avere abbastanza sporcizia sul suo volto per poterlo nasconde.''Non ci sono abbastanza minuti in una giornata per ascoltare tutte le tue chiacchiere,ragazzo.Questo non è il tipo di mondo in cui pensare all'amore e a questo altro tipo di stronzate.Devi pensare a sopravvivere e basta,non hai bisogno d'altro''

Carl sembrò mortificato dal ragionamento di Daryl e si alzò subito in piedi.Evitando di guardarlo disse ''Vado a cercare delle altre tracce''. Si voltò e iniziò ad allontanarsi

Daryl sentì una fitta di senso di colpa pervaderlo,al ricordo di tutte le volte che Merle lo aveva fatto sentire come un pazzo.Daryl ricordava ancora cosa significasse desiderare l'approvazione del suo fratello maggiore.Diavolo,una parte di lui lo desiderava ancora,anche se ora probabilmente Merle era morto. ''Carl,fermati''

Carl smise di camminare, ma non si voltò

Daryl si passò una mano tra i capelli distrattamente. ''Voltati''

Carl ubbidì a malincuore sempre senza incrociare lo sguardo di Daryl

Daryl provò a dare a Carl qualcosa che lui non aveva mai ricevuto. ''Non devi provare niente a nessuno,Carl'' disse rigidamente.Distribuire lodi e approvazione era qualcosa in cui non era affatto bravo,non avendone mai ricevuto a sua volta nella sua vita.Daryl si sollevò e avanzò verso Carl. ''Non hai bisogno di preoccuparti per questo tipo di cose.Non hai bisogno di cambiare niente di te stesso per farti accettare dalle persone,e questo include Beth''

''Ma io voglio che lei mi prenda sul serio'' disse,la voce un po tremolante. ''Non voglio che pensi che sia solo un bambino'' Il volto di Carl si oscurò. ''Non voglio che rida di me''

Daryl riusciva a capirlo.Essere l'oggetto dell'umiliazione per il divertimento di suo fratello era stato più o meno il segno che aveva contraddistinto il loro rapporto.Dal momento che Merle aveva undici anni,Daryl non poteva fare a meno di prenderlo come esempio ma gli era sempre sembrato che Merle volesse essere imitato in un modo o nell'altro. ''Penso che l'unico modo per dimostrare che stai facendo sul serio con una ragazza'' disse Daryl piano ''sia quello di correre il rischio.Non c'è modo di controllare le cose che faranno le altre persone.A volte devi solo avere fede e se finisce male,beh,è il modo in cui va la vita.Non ci sono garanzie su nulla''.Daryl non sapeva se questo era oppure no un buon consiglio.Voleva solo che Carl sapesse che era stato uno stupido per essersi sentito in questo modo

La faccia di Carl esplose in un sorriso,sicuramente pensando che quello fosse un buonissimo consiglio ''Grazie..Daryl''

''Solo.. comportati bene con quella ragazzina'' disse brusco.Iniziò a camminare

''Lo farò'' disse Carl,accelerando il passo per stare dietro alle lunghe gambe di Daryl

'E una parola di avvertimento per te,ragazzo'' Daryl lanciò un'occhiata al blocco delle celle in lontananza,i suoi pensieri stretti intorno all'immagine di Carol .. ''Non te la renderanno sempre facile''

''Non c'è più niente di facile'' disse Carl di buon umore ''Anzi penso che inizierei proprio a preoccuparmi nel caso qualcosa lo fosse''

Daryl gli lanciò un'occhiata di traverso per quel commento

Dalle labbra dei bambini....

 

Dai pensieri dell'autrice : Ok,allora..mi venne in mente che,per cercare di costruire qualsiasi tipo di interesse vagamente romantico nella relazione Carol/Daryl , dovevo prima definire il modo in cui tutto era iniziato.Come ho già detto,ciò che Norman reedus disse,e cioè che immaginava Daryl come se fosse vergine,mi intrigò particolarmente e provai a immaginare a come potessi renderlo.Questo capitolo è il risultato di quel pensiero.Spero che possa sembrare attinente a un possibile passato per il personaggio di Daryl.Mi sto impegnando veramente tanto per seguire la strada che gli autori hanno già preparato per lui e nello stesso tempo per riempire alcuni spazi vuoti che hanno lasciato.

Mi venne in mente anche che considerando qualsiasi tipo di relazione che Daryl avrebbe potuto avere , ci sarebbe stato un parallelo molto carino con la relazione tra Beth e Carl.Sono estremamente inesperti e condividono le stesse paure - quella di non essere presi sul serio,quella di ridicolizzarsi - e mi intriga paragonare le loro scoperte e i loro passi in avanti riguardo l'amore e vedere che cosa ne salta fuori.Norman disse che non riusciva a immaginarsi Daryl farsi avanti e mettere Carol contro un albero (come Maggie e Glenn LOL) e io sono totalmente d'accordo con lui.Sarebbe stato imbarazzante come se lo avessi visto fare a Carl con Beth. Quindi,se l'istinto animale non è quello che porta avanti la storia tra di loro,che cosa avrebbe potuto farlo?Questa è la cosa divertente su cui cui speculare nello show e quello che sto esplorando in questa fan fiction. Che cosa riuscirà a far abbassare la proprie difese a questi due,a liberarsi di tutte le ferite del passato e a farli guardare insieme verso un futuro,un futuro in cui Daryl prende in considerazione l'idea di darsi in quel modo a un'altra persona?

Norman disse che le persone danneggiate attraggono altre persone danneggiate e sono d'accordo. Ma, oltre quest'attrazione cosa c'è? Sono sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda perché riconoscono di avere molte cose in comune ma..che cosa saranno in grado di fare l'uno per l'altro grazie a queste caratteristiche in comune? Tenersi alla larga o liberarsi? è una domanda interessante che mi capita di vedere spesso su TWD. C'è sempre stato un Shane dentro di Rick,ma quando Shane era fisicamente presente,Rick poteva combattere contro di lui e tenere il suo a bada.Adesso che Shane è morto,Rick sta combattendo con il suo lato Shane che sta uscendo fuori e prendendo la meglio.Ci sono un sacco di pesi e contrappesi all'interno del gruppo che rendono lo show interessante perché davvero loro si appoggiano davvero l'uno su l'altro e si fanno forza a vicenda....


	9. Chapter 9

Capitolo 9

"Il dolore non ti cambia... ti rivela." ¤JOHN GREEN¤

 

Due giorni dopo,Daryl stava tornando di nuovo nei loro dormitori,con una stringa piena di scoiattoli morti appesa sulla spalla.Era andato a caccia per tutto il pomeriggio e successivamente aveva deciso di fare un'ispezione lungo tutto il perimetro prima di rientrare nuovamente dentro.Dovevano essere le nove circa o quasi adesso.Daryl si guardò intorno al gruppo,che consisteva solo di Beth,Glenn,Carl e Maggie,che stava ripulendo i piatti del loro pasto serale

Beth gli sorrise. ''Ti andrebbe di mangiare qualcosa,Daryl?''

Scosse brevemente la testa. ''No,ho già mangiato.'' Daryl si guardò intorno. ''Dov'è Carol?''

Glenn sollevò lo sguardo da dove stava organizzando le provviste. ''Sta facendo il bucato''

Daryl lo fissò di rimando. ''Nel cuore della notte.'' Tutti lo guardarono senza capire.Lui fece un rumore impaziente. ''A nessuno di voi suona come un po strano?''

Glenn si raddrizzò e lo fissò da sopra la ringhiera. ''..Disse il ragazzo che se ne va in giro con un collana di scoiattoli morti appesa al collo.''

Daryl si sfilò la stringa di scoiattoli e li gettò a terra con uno sguardo infastidito. ''Non dovremmo andare fuori da soli durante la notte.Non è sicuro.''

''è nel cortile,'' intervenne Maggie. ''è sicuro.''

''Non lo era la settimana scorsa'' sputò fuori Daryl,già girando sui suoi tacchi e andandose via

''Carol ha detto che voleva solo un po di tranquillità'' gli gridò dietro Maggie

''Può avere il suo dannato momento di tranquillità anche qui'' disse da sopra la sua spalla mentre si dirigeva fuori dal blocco delle celle.Daryl si allontanò per andarla a cercare.La sua tendenza ad andare via da sola stava solo peggiorando,non migliorando.Si stava ritirando in se stessa,parlava raramente a meno che non le fosse rivolta la parola.Era come se stesse scomparendo di fronte a lui e a Daryl sembrava di non riuscire a fare una dannata cosa per impedirlo.Tutte le volte che l'aveva guardata,era stato sempre in grado di vedere quella luce splendere nei suoi occhi,in grado di vedere che cosa stava succedendo dentro di lei.Ma adesso quella luce sembrava diminuire ogni giorno di più.Uscì fuori nel cortile e vide che Carol stava seduta su uno sgabello,intenta a lavare dei vestiti dentro una bacinella,con una lampada ai suoi piedi.Le labbra di Daryl si strinsero. ''Che cosa pensi di fare?''

Carol lo degnò del più breve dei suoi sguardi. ''Il bucato.''

''Siamo nel cuore della notte''

Lei si strinse nelle spalle e continuò a sfregare

Daryl la fissò frustrato,cercando di trovare un modo in cui poterla avvicinare.Camminò avanti e indietro di fronte a Carol per un paio di volte,finalmente fermandosi davanti a lei. ''Ti ricordi quello che mi avevi detto quanto stavo cercando di allontanarmi dal gruppo dopo che avevamo ritrovato Sophia?'' chiese bruscamente

Carol continuò a lavorare,senza guardarlo. ''Ho detto un sacco di cose''

''Hai detto "non farlo"..''. Un muscolo vibrò nella mascella di Daryl mentre teneva i suoi occhi fermamente puntati su Carol,mentre lei rifiutava intenzionalmente di incrociare il suo sguardo. ''Non farlo.'' ,la implorò,maledicendosi per l'evidente forza delle emozioni che sentì nella sua stessa voce.

Carol smise brevemente di lavare i vestiti ma poi riprese subito dopo. ''Non sto facendo niente'' disse con calma

Una vena inizio a pulsare sulla sua fronte. ''Nessuno ti ha mai detto che sei una pessima bugiarda,donna?''

''Nessuno che è vissuto abbastanza per poterlo raccontare.'' Carol strizzò l'ultima camicia e la mise nella cesta dei vestiti bagnati accanto a lei.Si alzò e svuotò il secchio con l'acqua sporca per poi raccoglierlo.

Daryl non le levò lo sguardo di dosso.La guardò trasportare il secchio fino al rubinetto per riempirlo di acqua pulita. ''Dimmi che cosa c'è che non va.'' le domandò, abbandonando qualsiasi tipo di sottigliezza. ''Ti stai allontanando.Questo non è da te''

Carol stava cercando di ruotare la grossa valvola che avrebbe liberato il flusso dell'acqua al rubinetto.Era una leva posizionata sul muro,proprio sopra la sua testa.Si stava sforzando per riuscire a spostare quella leva di metallo arrugginito. ''Forse è una cosa buona'' ,rispose con amarezza.

Daryl aggrottò la fronte. ''Che cosa intendi dire?''

Carol mise le mani sulla leva,sforzandosi per riuscire a farla muovere. ''Lascia perdere,Daryl''

''No.Non intendo andarmene fino a quando non mi dirai che cosa ti sta succedendo''

Carol gli rivolse uno sguardo irritato mentre continuava a lottare con la leva irremovibile. ''Non sono affari tuoi'' , sbottò verso di lui

''Tu sei affar mio.'' ,ribadì senza pensarci.Daryl aggrottò le sopracciglia,non voleva sembrare così territoriale come era venuto fuori.Fece un suono frustrato. ''Volevo dire che mi interessa il motivo per cui sei infelice''

Carol si rifiutava di guardarlo,concentrandosi sulla leva,afferrandola con entrambe le mani ora. ''Guardati intorno Daryl'',replicò lei strettamente ''siamo tutti infelici''

Fece un passo verso di lei. ''Io non lo sono'' disse con urgenza scuotendo le spalle.''Voglio dire,non tutto il tempo,non quando..-'' si fermò di colpo,non volendo finire la frase.Era stato sul punto di dire che non lo era quando stava con lei.Carol lo aveva accettato e gli aveva dato uno scopo ed era stata la prima volta nella sua vita in cui aveva conosciuto una di queste cose.Lei lo aveva accolto nel gruppo che non aveva fatto altro che aumentare questi suoi sentimenti.Non sarebbe rimasto senza far niente mentre la guardava allontanarsi da quello stesso bisogno di sentirsi importante e desiderata. ''è iniziato tutto dal giorno dell'incidente con Judith''. Daryl si avvicinò per aiutarla con la leva,sollevò il braccio sopra la sua testa,mentre cercava di venire a capo di tutto questo.Mise la mano sulla leva per tirarla giù

''Ce la faccio'' ,sbottò lei,cercando di spingerlo lontano

Daryl ignorò i suoi tentativi di allontanarlo. ''So che deve essere stato fottutamente spaventoso,ma gli hai fatto il culo,Carol,hai salvato quella piccolina.Dovresti essere veramente fiera di te stessa''. Portò giù le leva e l'acqua iniziò a scorrere dal rubinetto. ''Io sono davvero orgoglioso di te.''

''Ho detto che ci sarei riuscita!'' urlò Carol.Gli mise la mani sul petto dandogli uno spintone e lui fu costretto a fare un passo indietro,non avendo previsto una reazione così violenta da parte sua.Carol improvvisamente esplose addosso a lui. ''Perché diavolo non puoi semplicemente lasciarmi stare in pace!'' gli gridò contro rabbiosa. ''Non ho bisogno che uno stupido villano mi corra dietro come se fossi una specie di cucciolo sperduto!'' Carol urlò.Lo spinse di nuovo,questa volta con ancora più forza.

Daryl rimase scioccato dalla veemenza delle sue parole e delle sue azioni solitamente così contenute e pacifiche. ''Calmati subito'' le ordinò

Carol iniziò a colpirlo sul petto più e più volte,perdendo totalmente qualsiasi parvenza di controllo. ''Non dirmi di calmarmi!'' gli sputò in faccia mentre continuava ad attaccarlo. ''Lo hai voluto tu,volevi la vera Carol?Bene,eccola qui!''

Daryl la acchiappò per i polsi per proteggersi dai suoi attacchi ma lei non aveva ancora finito.Lottò contro la sua presa,cercando di liberarsene,a graffi e calci.Daryl fu costretto a usare tutta la sua forza per sottometterla,avendo paura che avrebbe finito con il far del male a se stessa se non si fosse calmata subito.Lottò violentemente contro di lei fino a quando riuscì a bloccarla con la superiorità della sua forza.Daryl era dietro di lei adesso,le sue braccia avvolte attorno al suo petto mantenendo salda la presa sui suoi polsi,ora incrociati di fronte a lei.La sua lotta stava finalmente scemando mentre la schiena di Daryl colpì il muro dietro di lui e si lasciò scivolare,portandola giù con lui.Stavano seduti a terra,entrambi ansimando rumorosamente per via dei loro sforzi.L'acqua stava ancora scorrendo accanto a loro e Daryl la chiuse colpendo il rubinetto con un calcio.

''Mi stai facendo male..'' sospirò Carol,cercando di riprendere fiato,la sua rabbia improvvisamente svanita.

Daryl allentò subito la stretta sulle sue braccia,ma non la lasciò andare.Rimasero fermi così,senza muoversi per un lungo periodo di tempo.Non sapeva che cosa fosse appena successo,ma sapeva che Carol aveva bisogno di lui in questo momento.Sarebbero potuti rimanere lì per tutta la notte e a Daryl non sarebbe importato nulla.

''Avevo un lavoro..''

La voce di Carol sembrava priva di emozioni mentre parlava.Daryl non disse niente,continuò semplicemente a stringerla e la lasciò parlare.Era crollata contro di lui adesso,senza più nessuna forza in corpo.

''Era un lavoro di sole 10 ore a settimana,in una libreria del posto,'' continuò debolmente. ''Ed odiava che andassi a lavorare.Diceva che lo faceva sembrare cattivo e fece tutto quello che era in suo potere per cercare di farmi mollare''. Carol sollevò il mento. ''Ma sopportai le botte perché per quelle dieci ore a settimana,potevo finalmente prendere un respiro.Era il mio scopo.Era un qualcosa dove ero solamente Carol e non una proprietà di Ed''. La sua testa sembrava troppo pesante per reggere tutto questo e un tratto Carol la lasciò cadere all'indietro in modo che la sua guancia poggiò accanto a quella di Daryl.Fissò senza metterlo a fuoco un punto sul terreno di fronte a loro,completamente abbandonata tra le sue braccia. ''Un giorno rientrai tardi a casa da uno dei miei turni e scoprì che Ed era già andato a prendere Sophia all'uscita di scuola''. Carol prese un respiro instabile. ''Lei stava disegnando e Ed era seduto sul divano,e la guardava con questo sguardo nei suoi occhi...''

Daryl sentì un brivido involontario scorrere lungo il corpo di Carol e istintivamente la strinse più forte a lui.Gli fece rivoltare lo stomaco il pensiero di un uomo,specialmente il suo stesso padre,che guardava Sophia in quel modo.La sua mascella si indurì ma non disse nulla,capiva quanto fosse difficile per Carol parlare di questa cosa.

''Mi vide guardarlo e mi fissò con questo ghigno compiaciuto sul volto..come se mi stesse sfidando a fare qualcosa in proposito'' La voce di Carol iniziò a tremare. ''Il giorno dopo,non appena Ed uscì per andare a lavoro,preparai una valigia a testa per me e per Sophia.Presi la macchina e guidai fino alla sua scuola e stavo per entrare a prenderla e andare via senza mai più voltarmi indietro'' Non parlò per un lungo momento e quando lo fece,la sua voce attraversò il corpo di Daryl come se fosse un coltello. ''Sono stata li seduta in macchina per sei ore fuori dalla sua scuola,cercando di trovare il coraggio di entrare.Sono rimasta seduta lì,tutto il giorno,senza riuscire a muovermi.Ero ancora là quando Sophia è uscita dalla scuola e ho riportato entrambe indietro in quella casa,di nuovo in quella vita,di nuovo da lui'' La sua voce si indurì. ''Ed tornò a casa quella notte e aveva questo sguardo quando mi vide,come se sapesse che cosa avevo provato a fare e rise di me perché sapeva che ero troppo debole per riuscire a lasciarlo.'' Carol sembrava sconfitta ora. ''Ho lasciato il lavoro il giorno dopo e non li lasciai mai più da soli dopo quello che era successo.Non era abbastanza,ma era tutto quello che riuscii a fare''

In quel momento Daryl era felice che Ed fosse morto nel modo in cui era morto.Quel bastardo avrebbe meritato molto peggio ma se Carol aveva ragione,se c'era un Paradiso,allora Daryl pensò che doveva sicuramente esserci anche un Inferno,e sperò che Ed ci stesse bruciando dentro in questo preciso istante.

''Ti avevo domandato se ero ancora una madre'' continuò Carol gelida,la sua voce piena di disgusto verso se stessa. ''Non lo sono mai stata.Ho fallito con Sophia per tutta la vita.Sono stata con Ed nonostante sapessi che lui era un pericolo per lei e poi l'hai detto tu stesso,se solo l'avessi tenuta d'occhio,non sarebbe mai dovuta scappare nel bosco per farsi prendere da quei mostri''

Daryl fece una smorfia. ''Non dire così..'' la supplicò. ''Non volevo dirti quelle cose,ero arrabbiato.''

''Ma avevi ragione'' singhiozzò Carol. ''Non ho avuto abbastanza forza per proteggere mia figlia e Sophia ha pagato con la sua vita.Quando quegli zombie hanno tentato di prendere me e Judith ho combattuto invece,ho combattuto così duramente e non avevo nessuna intenzione di smettere.Sono riuscita a farlo per il bambino di qualcun'altro,ma non sono riuscita a farlo per la mia'' Daryl sentì calde lacrime scivolare dal suo viso fino al dorso delle sue mani che ancora la tenevano stretta e si rifiutavano di lasciarla andare. ''Sophia meritava molto più di una come me''. Carol riuscì a malapena a pronunciare quelle parole

''Sophia ti amava e tu amavi lei'' disse Daryl chiaramente. ''Tutto il resto non conta niente''

''Certo che conta'' disse Carol con amarezza. ''La mia bambina non meritava che le accadesse una cosa del genere''

''E tu invece si?'' chiese Daryl con rabbia. ''E questo che stai cercando di dire? Se non fosse stato per te Judith a quest'ora sarebbe morta''

''Non lo capisci'' disse Carol con angoscia '' che questo è ancora peggio.Perché non sono riuscita a farlo per mia figlia?Perché ero così debole quando Sophia aveva più bisogno di me?Avrei potuto salvarla,sia da suo padre che da quegli zombie..ma non l'ho fatto.''

Daryl riuscì finalmente a capire che cosa stesse tormentando Carol da una settimana e mezzo a questa parte.. ''Io non ne so molto'' disse piano ''ma so che una persona che non sa nuotare non può fare nulla di buono per una persona che sta affogando''. Daryl spostò il viso in modo che le sue labbra fossero vicine al suo orecchio,voleva disperatamente che lei sentisse quello che aveva da dirle. ''Hai fatto il meglio che potevi fare per Sophia con tutto quello che avevi dentro di te al momento.Questo è tutto che tutti noi possiamo fare''

''Ma non ho fatto tutto quello che avrei potuto fare per Sophia'' protestò Carol,la sua voce spezzata. ''Quello che è successo con Judith ne è la dimostrazione''

Daryl chiuse gli occhi,cercando di pensare a un modo per far smettere a Carol di vederla in questo modo.Il rimpianto è un brutta bestia in grado di mangiarti vivo se sei disposto a lasciarglielo fare e lui non era disposto al fatto che la sua prossima vittima fosse Carol. ''Ho un bel ricordo.. di quel figlio di puttana che chiamava se stesso mio padre'' disse piano ''Un giorno mi portò a pescare in questa sottospecie di cava ,veramente difficile da raggiungere,un giorno e mezzo di arrampicata attraverso dei boschi molto fitti.Penso che avessi all'incirca otto anni o giù di lì.Merle era da qualche parte in riformatorio,quindi eravamo solo io e lui.Abbiamo dormito fuori sotto le stelle quella notte e quel vecchio bastardo iniziò a bere.Pensavo che presto o tardi avrei finito con il prendere delle botte come al solito..''

Quando lui non continuò immediatamente,Carol lo spinse a farlo. ''Ti picchiò?'' chiese esitante

Daryl scoppiò in una risata priva di allegria. ''No,per una volta nella sua vita,mio padre non era in vena di prendermi a botte.Mi portò fino alla riva del fiume dove le pareti della cava convergevano sopra di noi.C'era una specie di corridoio nelle rocce che formava questo stretto passaggio.Ad ogni modo,il vecchio iniziò improvvisamente a cantare alcuni versi di una vecchia canzone di Roy Orbison.Fino a qui tutto bene,niente di speciale,ma poi quando smise di cantare l'eco tornò indietro rimbalzando su quelle rocce e suonò come qualcosa di meraviglioso,come se fosse la voce di una specie di cantante professionista o qualcosa del genere''. Carol si era rilassata nelle sue braccia e lui sapeva di avere la sua attenzione adesso,quindi continuò a raccontare la sua storia. ''Allora,il vecchio uomo guardò verso di me,tutto fiero e disse che quella voce era sempre stata dentro di lui,aveva solo avuto bisogno di rimbalzare attraverso le dure rocce per arrivare a essere quello che sarebbe dovuta essere fin dall'inizio.Mi disse che era stato per merito di tutto quel rimbalzare attraverso le rocce che la sua voce si era trasformata in quel modo.Mi fece cantare con lui tutto il resto della notte.Fu l'unica volta in vita mia che non mi sentii come se lui mi odiasse...'' Daryl si fermò,momentaneamente perso nei suoi ricordi. ''Non pensavo a quella notte da molto tempo''

''Questa è davvero una bella storia riguardo al tuo papà..'' disse lei dolcemente

''E' l'unica che ho'' disse lui seccato. ''L'unica altra buona azione che fece per me fu quella di farsi saltare via la testa durante una rissa in un bar''. Le dita di Daryl si mossero irrequiete lungo le braccia di Carol. ''Non l'avevo mai raccontata a nessuno prima d'ora''

Carol spostò leggermente il suo viso verso di lui,le loro guance si toccavano. ''Pensi che le cose stiano veramente così?Pensi che non sapremo mai chi siamo veramente fino a quando non avremo rimbalzato contro quelle rocce?''

''So solo che quello che è successo a Sophia non è stata colpa tua..Questo mondo è impazzito e nessuno di noi era pronto per tutto questo.So che se non fosse stato per te Judith a quest'ora sarebbe seppellita fuori in quel campo assieme a T-dog e assieme alla sua mamma.Perdere Sophia ti ha reso abbastanza forte da riuscire a salvarla.Non so se questo possa esserti di conforto in qualche modo ma-''

''Lo è..'' lo interruppe lei piano. ''Lo è.'' Carol sembrò calmarsi tutto d'un tratto.Prese un respiro irregolare. ''Mi manca tanto,Daryl'' confessò ''A volte le mie braccia bruciano dalla voglia che ho di stringere la mia bambina,non riesco nemmeno a trovare le parole..''

Daryl sentì le lacrime pungergli gli occhi e le ricacciò indietro. ''Farei qualsiasi cosa per poterla riportare indietro'' disse in tono burbero

''Lo so'' sospirò, ''ma non c'è più niente che possiamo fare''

''Possiamo ricordarla..'' offrì lui

Per la prima volta un sorriso illuminò il volto di Carol. ''Si..'' disse con voce roca ''possiamo ricordarla''. Carol esitò. ''Vuoi sentire una storia riguardo al terzo compleanno di Sophia?Però,ti avverto,sono presenti delle fatine''

Le labbra di Daryl si sollevarono in un piccolo sorriso. ''Sono un fottutissimo fan di queste fatine.Non riesco a farne a meno''

Carol non riuscì a trattenere una risata. ''Sembri proprio il tipo'' . Si sistemò meglio contro il suo petto per raccontare la storia del compleanno a tema/fate di Sophia.Daryl non aveva mai avuto una festa di compleanno quindi era praticamente una sorta di insegnamento per lui.Ma principalmente era solo felice di ascoltare la voce di Carol e sapere che finalmente era riuscito a riportarla indietro assieme a lui.Era come se potesse respirare nuovamente....

 

\----------

 

Maggie e Glenn spiarono attraverso la porta dentro il cortile e videro Carol stesa tra le braccia di Daryl.Stavano seduti sul pavimento,Daryl con la schiena contro il muro.Parlavano tra di loro a voce bassa,le loro guance si sfioravano.Maggie non riuscì a fare a meno di notare la stranezza dell'intimità di quella scena,considerando che Daryl non era forte con il contatto fisico,a meno che non stesse uccidendo qualcosa,ovviamente.

''E poi succede questo..'' disse Glenn incerto,mantenendo bassa la voce in modo da non disturbarli

Maggie sorrise e basta. ''Penso che siano carini insieme''. Guardò verso Glenn. ''Non pensi che siano carini insieme?''

Glenn fece una faccia strana. ''Non ho mai messo le parole 'DARYL' e 'CARINO' nella stessa frase prima d'ora.Se non contiamo 'Non sarebbe CARINO se DARYL mettesse giù quella balestra e evitasse di spararmi in faccia?''

Maggie sbuffò piano. ''Quando mai Daryl ti ha fatto una cosa del genere?''

''Ci sono stati dei problemi spiacevoli riguardo a Merle tempo fa'' disse Glenn tristemente. ''Sono state dette delle cose,alcune vite sono state messe in pericolo.E' stata abbastanza dura''

''Merle è il fratello maggiore di Daryl,vero?'' Gli altri erano stati molto vaghi riguardo a questo argomento.

''Se esiste un Dio,allora è il fratello maggiore MORTO di Daryl'' disse Glenn categoricamente.

''Era davvero così cattivo?''

''Come Hitler senza lo charme''

''Non sei un suo fan,huh?''

''Diciamo solo che abbiamo scelto il fratello giusto''

Maggie guardò di nuovo verso la coppia nel cortile. ''Carol lo pensa sicuramente''

''Non dirlo'' disse Glenn con un'espressione dolorosa

''Che c'è di male al pensiero che Daryl e Carol possano avere una storia?''

Sembrava che Glenn ci stesse pensando. ''Bene ,ah , per prima cosa , i loro nomi rimano''

Maggie inarcò un sopracciglio. ''Questo secondo te è un requisito fondamentale all'interno di un rapporto? I vostri nomi non possono rimare?''

''Ok..è strano e basta..''

''Perché?''

''Perché sono Carol....e Daryl''

Maggie trovava divertente l'evidente imbarazzo di Glenn. ''Penso che si completino a vicenda''

Glenn sbatté le palpebre. ''In che modo?''

Maggie scrollò le spalle. ''Non so,entrambi sembrano aver avuto delle esperienze difficili.Penso che conoscersi sia stato un sollievo per loro.I simili non si cercano,si trovano,dopotutto''

''Noi non ci assomigliamo per niente''. Puntualizzò Glenn

Maggie sorrise consapevole. ''Beh,anche gli opposti si attraggono''.Mise le mani sul sul petto con dolcezza. ''Ma non ti preoccupare,se mai dovesse accadere qualcosa tra questi due,sicuramente loro sarebbero gli ultimi a rendersene conto''

''Un po come è successo a noi due?'' chiese Glenn ironicamente

Maggie si avvicinò di più a lui. ''Un po come è successo a noi due'' confermò divertita,avvicinandosi per baciarlo.Qualsiasi cosa fosse successa tra Daryl e Carol,lei sperava solo che trovassero un po di felicità come lei e Glenn

Se la meritavano tutti,specialmente ora.


End file.
